Finding You
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Kidnapping, experimentation, changes, confict, romance, trechery and heartbreak. Also death. Read to find out more as different families searched for their kidnapped kids then have to deal with what they find. OCs also have their own issues to deal with.
1. Chapter 1: They Go Missing

Finding You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I won't repeat this.  
  
Reggae: If you don't like stories in which authors place themselves in their stories, America gets dissed (despite the fact that this is FICTION- Dumb bitches) by a characterin the plot andor Bush gets dissed (if you don't like this read none of my fics. I don't want motha' fuckers like you bothering me about dissing Bush in my reviews. You've been warned, I'll diss the shit out of you guys if you DARE leave anything like that in my review box like that. Don't e-mail me neither). If you have a problem with me expressing myself like this that's just your FUCKING problem. Freedom of speech gives me the right and the right to remain silent gives you the right to keep your complaining shit to yourself. If you're still here after reading all this enjoy the story.  
  
Inspired by: Lose Yourself- Alvin and the Chipmunks -by Raven Child2  
  
Dedication: To Raven Child2 who's story inspired this fic! Readers should check it out! It's awesome! Awesome!  
  
Chapter 1: They Go Missing  
  
[They have all just become Teenagers]  
  
Theodore opened the fridge. He saw the Chocolate Cake that he had baked with Dave and his mouth watered. He carefully took out the cake and rested it on the table.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!" Theodore cried and quickly headed towards the front door, "who is it?" he asked as he stopped to peek through a nearby window and he saw the person flash an I.D.  
  
"Pest Control," the male in brown uniform said simply as he held up the ID, "you had problems with termites in your basement?" he asked carefully and Theodore nodded, "you have someone big to open the door little fella?" he asked with a laugh and a grin and Theodore nodded and hurried to call Dave from his shower.  
  
"Dave there's someone at the door from Pest Control!" Theodore cried as he started to go up the stairs but stopped when he saw Simon coming down the stairs, "hey Simon, is Dave still in the shower?" he asked his brother, "Pest Control is here about the termites in the basement," he told Simon who rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"Did you forget that Pest Control came yesterday?" Simon asked in annoyance.  
  
Did you forget that Theodore came home yesterday from the Culinary Competition?" Alvin asked hoarsely but venomously from the top of the stairs, "he came home in the afternoon, two hours after Pest Control left," he said softly but pointedly, "not everyone is a genius like you Simon," he told his brother who went beet red, "some of us actually need to be told stuff to know about it," he threw at a now seething Simon.  
  
"If you got excluded from a competition because a family member was a member of their union you'd be upset too!" Simon threw back angrily.  
  
"It's not my fault that you couldn't enter!" Theodore cried defensively, "I only joined it because of it's strong interest in the Culinary Arts and the free food especially the cakes," he said reflectively and licked his lips.  
  
"Wow," Simon said nonchalantly, "I couldn't further Science because you want to eat and become a Chef," he said with biting sarcasm.  
  
"What's wrong with being a chef!" Theodore demanded, "at least my career makes people happy unlike with your SCIENCE which also helps create nuclear weapons that KILL people!" he shouted angrily in Simon's face.  
  
"Not all Scientific research is dedicated to Nuclear Weaponry!" Simon cried offended, "I resent that comment," he said with a huff.  
  
"And I guess that you putting down Theodore's passion is okay because your ambition in the sciences is SO great?" Alvin demanded angrily, "not everyone has your dull brain and wants to sit in some lab looking at some scribbles on paper and experimenting with whatever dumb chemicals you use guys use!" he cried, "some of us actually want to do something interesting and creative with our lives!" he snapped angrily and hurried down the stairs and grabbed Theodore's arm, "Dave went to the shop," he told Theodore, "let's just tell the Pest Control person that our house was already dealt with yesterday," he said as he and Theodore headed to the front door.  
  
"Can I come or are you guys still angry about me putting down creativity?" Simon asked in a tiny teasing voice.  
  
"Go marry a test tube!" Theodore stated and Simon was so horrified that he ran up to his room while Alvin tried unsuccessfully to stifle a loud laugh.  
  
But soon all laughter ceased. Alvin felt something poke him in his back.  
  
"Don't move," a male voice with a drawly Texas accent said seriously.  
  
Theodore peeked to see that it was the same man with the I.D. But this time he was holding a gun  
  
(Meanwhile on a Cruise Ship)  
  
[Just to let you know that there will be a lot of broken English and patois spoken by some people in this part of the chapter. It's not an error, so please don't tell me in my review box and get on my nerves so that I Spam yours with angry responses.]  
  
In a bedroom on board a black teenage girl taps out the tune to the Jamaican song 'Overcome' on her knees.  
  
"This trip is awesome!" Anique a ten-year old Jamaican and the girl's younger sister cried enthusiastically, "America is cool!" she cried in a bubbly tone.  
  
"Seen more than enough about it on film and in the news," the girl said quickly in boredom, "I wish that Mom would've let me traveled with Dad to Japan," she said as she leaned over to play with one of her sneaker laces.  
  
"You that bored Reggae!" Lerone one of her brother's friend cried with a laugh, "America too boring for you?" he asked still laughing as he got a 'like duh!' look from Reggae, "I know what you mean," he said and sat down beside her, "but at least you got to buy those PS2 games much cheaper than in Jamaica," he observed and Reggae turned to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"That's true," Reggae said frankly her dark brown eyes displaying a bit of joyfulness after looking dead with boredom for hours, "I just can't wait for this ship to leave for Jamaica!" she cried as she plopped down on the bed and Lerone laughed, "My country, my home," she continued, "I MISS you!" she crooned and Anique giggled at her statement.  
  
"Bet you'd rather live in America," Reggae accused with zero enthusiasm, "it's so sad when people give up their birth country for materialistic gains like getting more money," she said sadly but with great disgust.  
  
"I don't want to live where the Muslims will surely bomb up within the next five years!" Anique cried incredulously, "I just like the buildings, some of the people and getting stuff cheap," she listed, "I don't want to LIVE there!" she cried, "Plus I'll miss my friends," she said simply and Reggae tried to stifle a laugh and shook her head.  
  
"America is quite alright," Andre said suddenly as he entered the room and placed a gift bag on the night table, "you're just Jealous Reggae," he stated, give me a kotch nuh?" he asked and Reggae moved over slightly but gave him a look.  
  
"Me nuh jealous o' nuh country which go defy the U.N. and now having to deal with the consequences as well as having Bush for a Prime Minister," Reggae stated frankly and quickly in blatant patois mixed with a bit of broken English, "I'd rather have Seaga rule Jamaica than have Bush even come visit we," she said seriously, "next thing you know we hear that WE get bomb up," she said and Anique looked away uncomfortable as both Andre and Lerone started to laugh.  
  
"If Bush go to Jamaica would we really get bombed up?" Anique asked in a small scared voice.  
  
"Oh no Anique come here," Reggae said in a comforting voice after realizing that her words scared her little sister, "nobody going bomb up Jamaica all right," she said softly as she kissed the to of her younger sister's head since Anique now sat in her lap leaning on her chest.  
  
"See how you upset her," Andre noted in a slightly disapproving tone, :you should watch what you say around her," he said wagging a finger in her face and Reggae blinked and looked at him as if he were an annoying idiot who should've known better.  
  
"You're twelve I'm fifteen," Reggae snapped, move yuh finga outa ma face befor' me bite it!" she stated in a tone that made her Jamaican accent more pronounced, "I already 'ave glasses, you not going blind me now," she stated and her eyes quickly moved to look at her black glasses case marked 'Tuscany' which contained her sophisticated brown rimmed glasses.  
  
Lerone was dying with laughter when a little girl barely looking twelve years ran into the room suddenly. She saw Andre and fell in front of him.  
  
"You have to run," the light brown haired girl said as she breathed hard, "they tricked your mother and most of the passengers into thinking that they had to gather at the food court for an emergency announcement," she told him, "please you have to go before they get you," she pleaded as she stood up and was now holding Andre by his shirt collar, "I'll help him get away while you guys fortify this room so that no one can get in or out until I get help," she instructed, "you (pointed at Lerone), you can follow me just in case you think that I might harm your friend young man," she said kindly.  
  
"No," Reggae responded firmly as she looked at the girl coldly.  
  
"But he needs to get away from here!" the girl cried as her sky blue eyes widened, "you can trust no one you need to let me..."  
  
"You're the most cliché yet trickily non-cliché kidnapper that I've ever met," Reggae stated bluntly, "Andre, Anique, Lerone open the bathroom door and lock yourselves in," she instructed coldly as she started to rise from the bed and followed the girl forward as the girl stepped fearfully backward, "you are all intelligent, figure out what to do from there," she told them as she kept an unwavering eye contact with the girl who started to gain confidence as she continued to move backwards.  
  
"When did you realize?" the girl asked curiously a malevolent grin forming on her thin pink lips.  
  
"No emergency in this lifetime or society will EVER bring a little girl who looks so physically fragile, so perfectly porcelain white, in such rich clothes and highly cultured accent to come and try to rescue someone that they don't even know in real life," Reggae said frankly but softly, "worse you're alone and also how did you know that Lerone was his friend and not a relative," she pointed out, "I know that you didn't say I wasn't a friend or relative but when you said 'your friend' instead of a friend you gave away yourself even more to me as someone who knew about us in advance and I mean serious advance," she told the girl, "what's your name anyway?" she asked her.  
  
"Call me Jade," the girl said and she stopped walking when she stood in front of the door, "will you come quietly?" she asked seriously but with a bit of apprehension.  
  
"What choice do I have?" Reggae mouthed, "I know that people must be outside, maybe even in nearby rooms as to not arouse suspicion or disguised as curious tourists blocking up the passageway," she listed, "I know that they'll harm my brother," she mouthed remembering who the girl suggested to leave with, "I'll die before that happens," she mouthed again.  
  
"You don't fear death," Jade said simply as she stood straight in her lace Sunday dress and white shoes, "Sheena-kay a.k.a. Reggae."  
  
"I know," Reggae said coldly, unsurprised about what the girl knew about her, "step outside I'll be out there in a minute," she told Jade who looked at her with a 'do you really expect me to believe you' look, "you know I will," she said simply and after a moment of deliberation Jade nodded curtly and stepped outside, "you guys," she said suddenly and the others gasped nearby since they hadn't followed her instructions, "happy fucking April Fools in advance," she said coldly and slipped out of the room and locked it with the only extra key that they had since their mother had the other one for herself.  
  
"What the...!" Andre was heard crying angrily from inside, "why you wretched little..." he continued but all talk was lost to Reggae who simply dropped the key in the extended hand of a man who stood among a group of people disguised as tourists.  
  
"Don't harm them," Reggae said her voice filled with defeat, "you must really want to get me if you were willing to kidnap my brother to get me to comply," she said, "and if you're wondering why I made this so uncomplicated," she continued as she walked away with the crowd and beside Jade, "my life has more than enough complications and my mother has two more kids to raise anyway," she said, "besides, this might be enough grounds for my father to file a divorce plus get the full custody of my brother and sister from that monster of a mother that unfortunately birthed us," she said frankly, "she never deserved kids and if my kidnapping shows her finally as an unfit mother despite her façade," she said softly, "it will be worth it," she hissed her voice oozing with a high undertone of hate.  
  
"That's true," Jade said nonchalantly as she suddenly stepped behind Reggae, "your kidnapping will be worth it," she said, "now we're going to hand you stuff to disguise yourself quickly and forget about pride since we have to this before we reach the end of the passage," she said as one female nearby handed Reggae a red floral patterned Kimono, "start changing I'll do your hair," she said as he whipped out something to put in Reggae's hair (I forgot the name of those hair accessories that look like long chop sticks).  
  
"Yeah," Reggae responded as she started to change into the Kimono as she struggled to hide a sigh as well as her growing sadness and surprisingly little dismay.  
  
[Five minutes later at a French Villa in one of the richest areas of France]  
  
"Where is she!" Mrs. Renee Jacque said in rich French accent that was filled with panic.  
  
"We have the guards searching everywhere and have the word of the special police to conduct the search for her in secret," Evan Troupe the head guard told her, "I still don't know how any mortal could break in here much less kidnap HER!" he cried incredulously.  
  
"That's because the person wasn't mortal," a man said suddenly and quickly came into view, "at least not the type of mortal you'd be thinking of Evan," he said with a clear Irish accent.  
  
"My dear husband we have to find our baby!" Renee cried in panic, "I never expected that someone would really kidnap a girl that's half-leprechaun!" she cried as she hugged her husband, "I married you because I loved you and look at the result!" she shouted as she started to cry.  
  
"I swear on my Leprechaun ancestry that we'll get her back!" Mr. Jacque said seriously, "I never took your last name and have a child with you to see her taken from us," he said firmly, "we'll get the bastards who did it!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Reggae: Thanks Raven Child2 for inspiring me! Hope you enjoyed this fic! Six reviews needed for me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigations and the Mi...

Finding You

Reggae: WARNING! A lot of Bad Words AHEAD! I'm very angry about something I REPEAT! If you don't like stories that diss America in anyway, don't read this story. I got an anonymous reviewer (I deleted it, if anyone does this again and is signed in, I'll leave you SO many bad curse words that your hair will be singed off and your ass will explode spreading your already crappy ass shit all over the place) who told me off for dissing America, stating that America wouldn't get blown up in the next five years because most of the people living there were born there- I think that the Oklahoma bombers were American too, kind of kicks out the argument about locals not attacking Asswhole. And P.S. Foreigners have bombs and can attack too you damn IDIOT, some crap and complaining because I dissed America- Wow I didn't know Americans got so personal about FICTIONAL stuff! Wait, they're other American reviewers not acting like this Asswhole. I take that back! I didn't know an Ass Whole would actually leave such a review after I wrote that people who didn't like America getting dissed wasn't supposed to read this fic. Which pretty much would tell any one with intelligence from our Lord above that I wouldn't want them to review the story either. Wonder where this reviewer got hisher intelligence from definitely from the human brain? Because Satan is definitely evil, but he aint stupid. At least not THIS stupid- and if I'd like someone to diss my country- Well not if they REALLY MEANT IT! I'm not going to embarrass myself and frankly the entire human race itself by leaving the review you left if the person made it clear like I did to not read if I didn't like Jamaica my home country to be dissed. Plus since it's FICTIONAL, I'd have the appropriate sense to know that it's not a REAL diss and I'd have to be a fucking shitty Ass Head to leave a review complaining about a fake DISS! Please read the requirements above chapter one about people who shouldn't red this fic and F.Y.I., if you decide to read anyway I don't want to hear shit from you so don't review. I'm not thanking you, just don't review and leave me the damn fucking frigging hell ALONE! Plus this 'so called patriotic (I say so called because I hope real patriots; al least the sensible ones, are nothing like this shit head, American citizen (maybe this reviewer isn't really an American citizen but an idiotic American loving fanatic. I'm certain some of the possibly blushing America citizens now reading are hoping this is true very strongly. Sorry if I embarrassed any of you, but this ass whole really pissed me off) America' not only couldn't leave an e-mail address (how patriotic and brave) but couldn't even have the basic courtesy to leave even a real looking fake nane. 'T' being anyone's real name either symbolizes some special sect type of people or just shows where your intelligence came from. If you think this was bad, let anyone who's logged in leave such a review and then I'll leave them something bad enough to have me praying for forgiveness for years. Also to make things even worse, this ass whole didn't even review the story. Anyone else DARES to do that and you'll find things in your e-mail that'll make your hair fall off your head. I'm dead serious; if you can't review the story don't leave a review (please I do believe that 'Great chapter' 'Awful Chapterstory'-also tell me why- to be reviews). Don't leave "I didn't like this character" "they wouldn't act like this- this is just fucking idiotic whining not a review" "I hate this pairing" "you jumped too far- this is shit! If you didn't like the point where I started from you shouldn't have read it in the first place! Get a brain and try to make it function" as reviews because they aren't reviews. And finally don't leave personal insulting reviews like "Fuck You" "Go die! You harmed one of the chipmunks" because I will react BADLY. The ultimate diss that I'll respond so badly that you'll drop dead when you read my response is this "I suggest that you stop discontinue writing". Anyone tells me this will get worse than all the other combined along with me having nuclear weapons to blow out your stomach! A fellow member JQ89 got such a review (I'm still going to diss that person, just you wait) and I wont let anyone who does this get off as easily as she did (well compared to me hers mine would be more than a mild response) if they DARE to tell me that! I've got approval in my writings from people who know more about writing than you'd probably ever learned and most of you haven't tutored yourself with family's writers courses (after my Grandpa died I was shown some text books of a writer's course that he was taking and I got the books since I was the only person there who had an interest in writing- I didn't know of his interest of writing before he died because my Dad always avoided visiting his family for some reason) and use the text books to check your work quality since you can't afford to take the course and get it read by the tutor and researched on different writing techniques, discovering your own and checking up on writers of every form of writing (not just fiction) to keep your scope wide and mind fresh- I plan to become a full-time wrier if you're curious. If you hate the story tell me so, but don't dare tell me not to write. I find that a personal stab into me and will react with extreme ferocity short of hunting you down and pummeling you personally. Yes I wrote that. Short of pummeling you.

Smiles kindly at shocked readers (No more BAD WORDS! You can allow your hearts to return to normal size and close your gaping mouths now). I'm not sorry about what I wrote. That review I got last chapter told me that at least one – I'll just say this instead- idiotic dumb dumd DUMD person didn't take me seriously. Blame them for my ranting above and if you're one of the people according to what I've written shouldn't be reading this fic, please go away. But if you still have to read this story don't review. I don't need to hear from you (don't e-mail me either. I'll send you bad things). Now if you're not among the people who I really DON'T want to hear from, feel free to read and review (please do review. I need comments from the intelligent half of the human race- if you read the stuff above and review anyway complaining about doing stuff that you knew you wouldn't like after reading the warning above the story or and placing stuff in the review box that my warning told you not to place there, you are a empty headed garbage drum.) You're a total idiot born out of the sky and will be spat out of the ground when they try to bury you (if the sky didn't want you, why would the ground want you buried in it?). Those who are supposed to read and review enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: The Investigations and the Missing

(At the Police station two hours later)

"I don't believe you Simon" Dave cried angrily"after Brittany and Eleanor get kidnapped just one week before you get in a disagreement with Theodore over rubbish and forget to remind both Alvin and Theodore that if you guys get a phone call or worse yet someone comes to the door about something that couldn't possibly be for us that you're to go to the attic immediately and lock yourselves in and use the phone installed there to call the police" he told him"you're the smartest one Simon and as far as I can tell from what you've told me Alvin and Theodore are now missing because of some dumb grudge" he huffed and sat back so hard in the chair that his head slammed loudly in the wall.

"Simon, Dave" a young male detective asked from the door of the waiting room"are you ready for what we've got from what you've told us" he asked formally and they nodded"follow me" he told them and they complied.

They followed the young man right back to the office that they'd been individually questioned nearly forty-five minutes ago. When they entered they saw the same three officers sitting behind a long desk digging through files and scribbling like crazy. Two young white females with brown and black hair (respectively) and a middle aged Hispanic male with white hair. But what they didn't see before was a pale porcelain skinned woman who looked to be in her late twenties who looked almost too perfect and petite to be human. She stood in front of the desk with a several typed sheets of papers in her hand. She had jet-black hair that ended just below her bottom in a ponytail, piercing sky blue eyes, nails painted in dark blue nail polish, wore one silver ring on her right index finger, an extremely light mauve business suit which skirt ended just above her knees and strap sandals of the same colour.

"I'm Sapphire Ivory" the woman said kindly"I'll be explaining the report that these hard working persons behind me have compiled based on the information that you've given" she told them"are you ready" she asked and they nodded.

"Basically it's hard not to notice that your boys broke one of the basic safety rules and it's required that we note this bit of carelessness" Sapphire stated and Dave nodded"you did the responsible thing of calling us immediately instead of searching down the house first Sir" she commended Dave"most people search down the house uselessly and give the kidnappers time to escape" she said and shook her head sadly"it's better that the police search the house and find them hiding than to give the kidnapper even more time to escape" she said frankly"Simon please don't blame yourself" she said comfortingly to Simon"the report pretty much shows there's nothing that you could've done unless you followed them and got caught yourself" she said and Simon looked at Dave but got such a quick glare of anger that he just as quickly returned his full attention to Sapphire"I'm certain that everyone agrees with me" she added sweetly and everyone murmured in agreement except for the young man who had led them to the office.

"You don't disagree with me Jet" Sapphire asked sweetly even though her voice slightly hinted another tone hidden under all that sweetness.

"You know what I personally think about that and I like you would've studies to back me up" Jet responded formally but his voice openly hinted that he wanted to be left alone.

"Lighten up" the brown haired lady at the table said with great annoyance.

"Grace" Jet said sweetly"gracefully BUT out of situations that don't concern you" he said in a loud warning toned voice.

Grace's face went red and she muttered something under her breath. The lady beside her stuck her tongue at Jet's immobile back.

"They fall out when you do that, Samantha" Jet said nonchalantly and the other lady squeaked and cupped her hands over tongue without even pulling it back in.

"Jet lighten up" the middle aged man said to Jet calmly"please" he added as if he could see Jet's jaw start to stiffen despite the fact that Jet's back was turned to him.

"Let's continue" Sapphire said brightly when Jet didn't say anything else"it seems that the kidnappers planned to use your termite problem as a guise but came later than the correct date" she stated"this tells us that the kidnapper might not be an expert but a slightly experienced amateur" she said proudly.

"I disagree with that" Jet said suddenly and every one turned in his direction in surprise"that kidnapper was more than just an expert" he said seriously"first off he must've had an I.D. if the kid didn't run and call the police" he deduced.

"How do you know that Theodore didn't forget to check for an I.D." Sapphire asked him frankly.

"Because Theodore has always refused to communicate with anyone who comes to do household maintenance without an I.D. when there is an alert out about watching who you let in the house" Simon answered simply for Jet"he wouldn't let in our plumber to fix the sink when he forgot his I.D. in the pickup and we had that same plumber for nearly five years then" he said with a sigh"plus Theodore was nine then" he added

"Which would suitably lead us to believe that at thirteen the same boy would continue to have the good sense to ask for an I.D. before acknowledging strangers who claimed to be from Pest Control" Jet deduced automatically"am I right Simon" he asked.

"Yes you are Mr. Jet" Simon responded.

"Mr. Jet, I like that" Jet said musingly"my last name's practically impossible to memorize" he said with a laugh, his gray eyes now twinkling.

"And impossible to pronounce" Grace added tartly.

"You know Grace you're getting on my last nerves" Jet snarled as his voice rose"shut up and keep out of conversations that don't concern you and have me involved in it" he snapped angrily.

"That's it" the middle aged man cried in exasperation"Grace your behaviour here today can get you suspended" he snapped and Grace looked away ashamed"Jet you're a free agent so you don't work here" he told Jet seriously"Grace can be suspended, but you'll be disallowed to continue participating in this investigation through this precinct" he said"Grace unlike you works here and is a very valuable member of this investigation team" he stated.

"Well I apologize if my visit has caused any problem among the regulars" Jet said formally"I apologize to everyone in his room for my behaviour and the inappropriate behaviour that I've caused to be expressed by Grace Ferdinand" he continued"this team is an excellent investigation team and I'd hate for their reputations to be tarnished by my behaviour" he added openly.

"Are you sure that you're okay" Sapphire asked Jet.

"Now that's everything's been made clear yes I'm quite dandy" Jet said simply and slipped out a gray hat from his gray coat and held it in one hand.

"As I was saying I still think that Theodore might have forgotten to ask for an ID" Sapphire stated"also since there was no forced entry I'm led to believe that this person disguised as being from Pest Control was willingly let in by one of the two boys" she said formally"he must've then revealed some weapon or some other method of force to make the boys follow him quietly" she claimed.

"But why would Theodore let him in after I told him that Pest Control had already been to our house" Simon asked her confused.

"I admit that I'm also wondering the same thing" Dave confessed.

"Maybe Jet has something to say that'll help to enlighten us" the middle aged man suggested kindly and everyone's head turned in Jet's direction.

"I'll be making have no further comments" Jet responded and Samantha who was drinking a glass of water spat it right back into the glass and choked.

"Am I right in assuming that you mean that you'll not be saying anything else about Sapphire's report" Grace asked carefully"after the extensive comments that you made during the reading of the report made from the summation of Jeanette's statements when Sapphire read it to Jeanette and Miss Miller after the kidnapping of Brittany and Eleanor nearly two weeks ago" she recalled.

"I honestly hope Jet that comments made on your behaviour earlier on haven't marred your judgment" the middle aged man stated suddenly.

"My judgment is absolute and unchanged by emotions or events Enrique" Jet responded formally"my decisions however are more fallible" he added and Enrique's lip became a straight line.

"What exactly do you want Jet" Enrique asked frankly.

"Nothing" Jet responded simply.

"May I continue my report" Sapphire inquired.

Both Enrique and Jet nodded.

"Simon alerting a neighbour and calling your cell phone was quite intelligent" Sapphire stated"this kidnapping still points towards inexperience in my opinion" she said frankly"unless there is someone who still disagrees with me" she asked and everyone looked in Jet's direction.

"Not a peep" Jet told her.

49 minutes later Sapphire completed her reading and after a short discussion both Simon and Dave left.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Jet" Enrique asked as he shook his head"even your closing statement was absolutely bland and useless" he pointed out"are you truly ready to continue this investigation without being marred by childish disagreements"

"It doesn't matter now" Jet said simply"I think that this will explain everything" he stated and dug out an index card from his shirt pocket"you read it" he said and handed it to Sapphire.

Sapphire looked the message over. It was quickly written in scrawled and crooked handwriting. Judging by the quick cross of the t's and the hard dotting of the I's, she determined that the person who wrote this message was in a hurry and also in a very angry mood.

_**Dear Jet.**_

_**This is the third time that I'm giving you this message. Forgive me if I decided to have Minnie deliver it instead of wasting my time yet again and also that I haven't bothered to waste anymore of my quality writing paper. Leave these stupid way below mediocre mortals. Humans are the lowest class yet and I don't care if you and I both have half of their blood running through our veins. There's business to tend to and it makes no difference if you stay since they believe that you're theories are crap pot and bull anyway. Even if they didn't Sapphire would ensure the Heads did. You can't get any where with her there and you know it. Give the freelancing of this case to me. Believe me, I'll keep those dumb mortals in their place. Sapphire of course not being one of them but is the worst of the lot. You know who she is and what part she plays. And we both know that she knows about us. It's been too long and I wont say when you might be dumb enough to show this to someone. Hand me your part of the investigation and let me deal with it myself. Get going Jet. I'm not demanding this time. I'm asking.**_

_**Feeling Dumb and Embarrassed,**_

_**Treffsday.**_

"You don't really expect me to agree to having Treffsday here" Sapphire asked him seriously and the other three at the table nearly fell off their chairs"he hates me" she pointed out"he hates everybody"

"He's the best person to replace me" Jet said simply"that card you read from him did tell you that I had pressing business" he continued.

"Pressing business that you were avoiding before today" Sapphire revealed"Treffsday did write that this was the third time he was writing to you about this 'pressing business'."

"There's no way I'm working with that retard Treffsday" Samantha declared to Grace"he acts as if the entire human race did him something and he has to treat them like turds forever" she explained"if that's not retarded then I don't know what is."

"You better not expect me to allow you call my only true friend of many years a retard" Jet said frankly"at least in the way that you mean it" he added seriously.

"What are you going to do" Grace taunted"give her a black eye" she asked scornfully.

"Treffsday is so smart that one-tenth of his knowledge would make Samantha's brain blush" Jet spat and Samantha's face became bright red.

"Is this always going to happen Jet" Enrique asked desperately"are arguments always going to pop up while you're in this office"

"No En because I'm never coming back to this office" Jet told him"Goodbye everyone" he said as he fixed him hat on his head and headed towards the door.

"I have to say that I never thought seeing Enrique playing favourites would get this far" Sapphire said suddenly and Jet turned around"I have to concur that calling anyone a retard in that manner and tone is rude Grace."

"Should I apologize" Grace asked tartly.

"I won't be around so that's not necessary" Jet stated and turned back to the door.

"You're going to miss us you know" Samantha said out of the blue.

"I'm more likely going to miss my first two weeks here" Jet answered and everyone except Sapphire suddenly looked crest fallen"can I have that card back Sapphire" he asked with one hand on the door knob and the other held out behind him for the index card.

"Sure" Sapphire said simply and dropped it in his hand"by the way I think it's time to explain why you dislike me and mostly disagree with my theories" she said formally.

"If you're about to tell lies on me I swear…" Jet started to threaten.

"I wont tell any lies on you Jet, promise" Sapphire promised"anyway it was a year ago when I decided to go vigilante and sneak into a group that had something to do with another kidnapping case" she told them"unfortunately it all fell through and I barely escaped with my life" she stated"sadly a detective knew about me being in the gang and up to this day refuses to believe that I wasn't really on the kidnappers side" she continued"in fact he theorizes that I've been with these kidnappers for years and even though he can't prove it" she said"he believes also that the kidnapping that I just mentioned is connected to this current kidnapping despite proof showing that it's not."

"But it is" Jet said suddenly"I just can't prove it yet."

"You're crazy" Grace said openly"Sapphire not a criminal."

"Aren't you going to say anything Enrique" Samantha asked"I also believe that Sapphire is innocent" she stated.

"Jet's cracked up reports speak for themselves" Enrique grumbled not paying anyone any attention.

"Do you know that you said that out loud" Jet asked almost warningly.

"Yes Jet I do" Enrique stated"you've gone too far this time and as your friend…"

"I never said you were my friend" Jet interrupted"Treffsday, his wife and couple of other people are my friends" he stated"

"Hey that's not …" Samantha started but was interrupted by Grace.

"He's married" Grace cried in alarm"but I kissed him last week" she shrieked"I was dancing at a club and I kissed a married man for amusement" she moaned"I've aided in adultery"

"I meant wife in a 'common law' sense" Jet explained"some would in slang terms call it 'shaking up' together" he said and Grace's face went from being distraught to furious.

"Are you trying to leave on a bad note" Enrique asked in exasperation.

"No I'm just trying to leave" Jet said frankly"Goodbye" he said"oh and Minniervana-san might come by with Treffsday from time to time" he added"she's Treffsday wife" he added as an explanation.

"Minniervana-san Hikasha" Sapphire asked icily out of the blue.

"Yes Sapphire" Jet responded.

"Do you know who she is" Sapphire hissed.

"If she and Sapphire are enemies I don't think that she should come here" Enrique spoke up.

"Unless she intimidates her, Minniervana-san will not bother Sapphire in this office" Jet responded"Sapphire please keep any personal problems with Minniervana-san outside the office" he told Sapphire"she will also keep her personal feelings in check."

"I don't want her here" Sapphire insisted.

"Pick that up with Treffsday tomorrow" Jet said simply"Goodbye" he said formally and closed the door behind as he left the office for good.

"You don't think that he was serious about Treffsday do you" Samantha asked nervously.

"I believe he was" Enrique said frankly as he continued to stare at the door Jet walked out of as if expecting Jet to return.

"He definitely was" Sapphire almost whispered.

"Why are you concerned about this woman of Treffsday" Grace asked"what made you dislike her so much"

"That is only for me to know Grace" Sapphire said matter of factly"well you heard what Jet said" she said quickly changing the subject"we might as well get a good nights rest because tomorrow we start working with Treffsday" she said obviously false and quickly faltering enthusiasm.

The other three groaned.

"I wish we had Jet back already" Samantha whined and everyone else sighed and slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Two weeks later at a Secret underground Factory in India)

"Put your backs into it" a light brown skinned lady with a native accent cried angrily as she stood on top of a long winding dirty steel staircase watching the children work tirelessly on sewing different parts of male business shirts either on the few working sewing machines or by hand"anyone who doesn't complete their work perfectly will be whipped naked in the dinner hall, sent to bed without your dinner of bread and warm water and sent to work 24 hrs none stop for a day in the coal mines tomorrow" she said firmly"make that two days" she added as she watched a dark brown haired white girl struggle to sew a collar properly on a shirt using a sewing machine"40567 is due any second now to make a mistake" she announced and many girls turned to look at the girl must with smug mean grins"you white foreign girls never know how to really sew" she said with fake sympathy as many of the local female workers laughed under their breaths at the remark"I Mace am glad I'm a local girl."

Seconds later a bloodcurdling scream ripped across the room. 40567's shirt cuff got caught in the sewing machine and her entire palm was dragged under the machine and yet it sewed on. Flesh, thread and cloth combined as the machine continued sewing, tearing apart 40567's skin as it continued to sew the shirt collar. All the other girls sat staring in horror but not daring to move from their post in fear of punishment. All except one girl at the far left end of the room who dropped her needle and thread and ran towards the shrieking girl at the center of the room. Mace was barely half way down the stairs when the girl reached 40567, turned off the sewing machine quickly and proceeded to carefully cut 40567 free from the sewing. 40567 shrieked from time to time but was told to be quiet and stay still by the girl who had to cut through cloth, thread and even flesh to get the palm free. Just before Mace reached them 40567 pulled down her rescuer towards her and quickly whispered.

"I'm going to stuff a piece of paper into your shirt" 40567 said with a French accent"read it when you're away from prying eyes" she said and quickly stuffed a folded piece of paper into the other girl's coarse gray cotton shirt.

"Get back to your post 59023" Mace said harshly as she pushed the other girl (the rescuer) aside"dumb chipmunk" she muttered under her breath as 59023 walked solemnly back to her spot to continue sewing sleeves onto the shirts"well this girl is now useless" she said coldly as she looked over 40567 who lost consciousness right after giving 59023 the piece of paper"29635" she cried and a dark skinned Indian teenager sitting at the back of the room as one of the monitors rose to his feet"take this girl to the incinerator" she ordered and all the girls gasped and even the one male monitor who was ordered to do this looked absolutely horrified.

"But she's perfectly capable of working in the rice fields or even cleaning floors without the use of her right palm" 29635 protested"the incinerator is the quickest choice for the dead and detrimentally ill" he continued"the girl is still healthy and worse yet still alive" he told Mace"I can't BURN her"

"Burn her or I'll make you a fire stoker for the mines" Mace threatened angrily"you're a monitor and you'll be lucky if the heat doesn't kill you, but those other fire stokers will" she told him"you've reported too many workers who've either been punished or executed" she continued"no worker here likes the ones in red uniforms" she commented and 29635 looked down at his red soft cotton uniform that showed that he was monitor then looked around in dismay at the coarse uncomfortable gray uniforms the female workers in this room like the male workers in other rooms had to wear with the only similarity between his and theirs was his number sewn unto the right side of his uniform symbolizing that despite his higher status, that he was still a slave of the factory.

"Remember that no matter your status that you're just a number here" Mace told him as she pointed on her name tag which had her real name on it instead of a number"and numbers can easily be replaced" she hissed"now take 40567 to the incinerator or I might just through her in after I stuff your head in it" she cried"that girl wouldn't last a week in the rice fields being the pampered foreigner she obviously is" she said"the girl had a fever two nights ago after just a few mosquito bites and even that dumb chipmunk girl 59023 isn't that susceptible" she pointed out"and remember that the conditions in those fields are far worse than the conditions here and this girl you want to spare couldn't even survive in the sewing factory section which is one of the best factories and places to bework at for both much cleaner conditions and better proportioned workloads" she said firmly and 29635 looked down because he knew she was right"here" she said and she picked up 40567 and stuffed her into his arms"burn her or burn with her" she said to him"GET BACK TO WORK" she barked now at the girls who dared to stop their work to watch"or 40567 will have some female company"

29635 looked down at the unconscious young twelve-year old girl in his arms. He held down his head and walked out solemnly in the direction of the incinerator.

Meanwhile to the left corner 59023 was struggling to keep herself together as she saw 29635 leave with 40567's body. She had only spoken to French girl once before and only knew that the girl didn't have any memory of who she was. Now this young girl was going to be burnt alive and there was no way of letting her family ever know what happened to her. Rage soon overtook misery and her sewing hand started to shake even more.

"Careful 59023" a black girl with a Nigerian accent warned"you don't want to fall behind and get into anymore trouble" she told her"at least 40567 will soon be in a better place."

"How can say that Indi" 59023 whispered angrily.

"Call me by my number 11234" 11234 snapped softly"you know that we're not allowed to use our real names at anytime in this place" she chastised"I've been in sewing for four years and no matter what your status you're severely punished for breaking that rule" she said as she looked at the chipmunk girl (59023) with tar black crudely cut hair that barely jutted above her scalp right on top of her head.

"No matter what" 59023 said firmly her eyes flashing"I'll never forget that I'm Brittany."

* * *

(Midnight at the Sleeping quarters of the Factory)

Brittany gets permission to use the bathroom from one of the guards and is followed by two strong able-bodied male monitors to use the facility (bathroom). Safely inside the bathroom she digs into her bra and takes out the slip of paper that 40567 had given to her earlier.

**I Had a memory flash two days ago of a beautiful woman who had hair just like mine. I heard someone call her 'Mrs. Jacques' and she told the male who said her name (the person didn't show up in my memory flash but the voice sounded masculine) to call her 'Renee'. I'm guessing this woman is my mother and the room looked richly decorated with expensive bedroom furniture and other items of French Style and names, which would also explain why I like her have, a French accent. Also it seems that I might be from a wealthy family and I'm hoping from what I've remembered that she along with my father (I must have a dad if she's a Mrs.) are living in France somewhere.**

**If I live to escape from here I'll head for France in hopes of finding my family. If I do not. I can only hope that someone like 39654 or 59023 will find this paper and tell my family what happened to me. If I die I'd like my family to not spend the rest of their lives searching for me in vain. Hope that I make it out of here alive. Good luck to myself (maybe I'll actually get some). Death give me more time since I've already spent 8 horrible days here. God Preserve me.**

**Signed 40567 or**

**Miss Jacques (hopefully)**

Tears welled in Brittany's eyes. She knew that 40567 had only survived being at the factory for eleven days. Which meant death only gave 40567 three more days before taking 40567 into its icy embrace. Also she found it complimentary that after only one encounter (before giving 59023 the note) 40567 trusted her enough to do something as important as finding her (40567) family and telling them everything in her (40567) place.

But why does she trust 39654? She's the strictest monitor in the sewing factory and some say that she's one of the worst monitors ever. 39654 enjoys giving punishments to workers and seems to be Mace's favourite. Why would any worker trust her? Oh well. Guess I'll never know since I'll never see her (40567) again. (Brittany's thoughts).

"What are you constipated" one of the male monitors demanded angrily from outside"hurry up or I'll come in there for you" he threatened.

"Coming" Brittany squeaked and quickly peed and flushed the toilet"I'll be out in a sec" she told him as she quickly washed her hands after stuffing the note back into her bra.

End of Chapter 2

Reggae: Review. What do you guys think of what happened to Bridget's hair? Readers will find out about what happened to the other kidnapped persons in later chapters. What do you guys think of the investigation team? (Bickering Bunch aren't they?) Do you remember who the Jacques are? If you don't check towards the end of chapter 1. This makes this story even sadder.

Anyway bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Another Kidnapping Attempt an

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('Bring your Daughter to the Slaughter' by Iron Maiden) I used from this fic because of this message.

Finding You

Reggae: Yes this story is finally going to be updated. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Another Kidnapping Attempt and more about the Kidnapped

Jeanette brushed her teeth slowly as she thought about her kidnapped sisters. She remembered how the visit with the investigating team was, but most of all she remembered Jet. He had given a book to her about his thoughts of other kidnapping he felt were linked to her sisters both recent and past.

She could see why his thoughts weren't expressed during the discussion she had with the investigation team. Most of the connections seemed or were just plain illogical and also a lot of the so-called kidnapped children were either labeled as runaways or dead. Many of the kidnapping claims happened in situations where it could only be possible if the kidnappers could go through walls or have some special or magical powers to achieve such feats.

Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen. Jeanette stopped brushing her teeth and listened. The last pet that they had died two months so an animal couldn't have caused the crash. Also their new security system ensured that an alarm would go off if anyone broke in (human or animal) that the alarm would go off.

She sighed with relief. Mrs. Miller must've broken a dish in the kitchen. There was no other thing to believe. But when she opened the door she saw a note on the floor just outside the bathroom. She picked it up and read it.

Jeanette 

**I have to go by the Sheffield's. Be gone for an hour. Security system on, stay upstairs. Time Exited: 7:30pm.**

**Mrs. Miller**

Jeanette's eyes widened like saucers. She quickly looked at her watch and it said 7:50pm. If Mrs. Miller had returned early then she would've called Jeanette on her cell. Jeanette kept her cell phone with her 247, and Mrs. Miller had warned her that if she heard a noise downstairs and didn't get any form of acknowledgment in two minutes; that she was to cal the police.

If there's some living to be done

Jeanette stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at her watch and it said 7:51pm.

One more minute. (Jeanette's thoughts)

"Jeanette!" a voice cried, "my cell phone's on the fritz and I broke a dish!" the female cried, "give me a hand with cleaning it up won't you dear?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Miller!" Jeanette cried happily filled with relief, "I'm in the bathroom," she told her, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Just then her cell phone rang and Jeanette quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Jeanette asked.

"It's Mrs. Miller dear," Mrs. Miller said, "I'm just calling to tell you that I might not be back 'til ten the earliest," she said as Jeanette felt her blood turn cold, "don't let anyone in until I'm back," she warned.

Mrs. Miller," Jeanette said in a scared voice, "how can you be out when I just heard you call me downstairs?" she asked fearfully.

"What do you mean…" Mrs. Miller started to ask but stopped, "stay where you are and I'll call the police while you call our neighbours she said.

"But almost the entire neighbourhood's away at the carnival," Jeanette reminded her, "I'll try," she quickly relented, "but I think it's best that you call the police right away and hurry home."

"Agreed," Mrs. Miller stated, "Do not leave the bathroom," she ordered then hung up.

Jeanette tried calling neighbours but no one answered or picked up.

"Jeanette!" the voice sounding like Mrs. Miller cried.

"I'm coming," Jeanette responded in the best unnervous tone she could muster.

Jeanette sat on the toilet seat and thought about her situation. She had only enough credit left on the cell phone for one more phone call. She soon decided and dialed the number.

But she only got the answering machine. With tears in her eyes and in a very shaky voice she said.

"Hello Jet," Jeanette said nervously, "there seems to be an intruder in our house and the intruder sounds just like Mrs. Miller," she stated, "but Mrs. Miller called soon after and told me that she was out and that she'd be back even later before I told her about the intruder," she told the machine, "now she's hurrying home to me," she said, "Jet, I'm scared," she continued, "I heard that you're off the case but I still contacted you because you promised me that if anyone tried to take me away that when I called for you, you'd stop them," she said as her voice started to crack, "you already know where I live," she said as she started to cry, "if you get this message, please try and save me," she said between sobs, "I'm so scared Jet," she whispered, "please try and come," she begged, "I'll forgive you if you can't but…."

Just then the door burst open and Jeanette screamed and dropped the cell phone. Standing at the door was a female in a full-length black skin-tight outfit and a white China Doll mask covered her face.

"So you figured it out," the female snarled in a voice now totally unlike Mrs. Miller's, "no matter," she sneered as she grabbed a screaming Jeanette by the collar, "the road block that's been created wont allow police to arrive for hours," she said with a cackle as Jeanette struggled, "stop struggling," she told Jeanette and pulled out a knife which she placed close to the Jeanette's throat, "Good Girl," she said with approval as Jeanette now stiffened in fear, "no we're leaving in silence," she said simply, "make a sound and I'll cut you!" she snapped and threw Jeanette over her shoulder then proceeded to exit the bathroom.

(Jet's Residence)

Treffsday continued to kiss his (life) partner all over. They had both decided not to get officially married since they both believed that their feelings were strong enough to keep them together. Also they agreed not to limit themselves to monogamous relationships. They had the option to date or sleep with anyone they wanted when either of them went out. But they made two rules. Firstly whomever they went with couldn't be taken back to their house (Treffsday and his partner lived together) at anytime, and secondly neither of them could EVER dedicate their lives to anyone (relationship wise) or to any other steady relationship unless they (Treffsday and his partner) were going to leave each other forever. Treffsday had broken the first rule seven times and had his partner nearly leave him permanently twice in their steady relationship.

But right now all they cared about was each other and they continued to rub themselves against each other on top of the silky satin bedspread. Their naked bodies intertwined and covered with sweat from their hours of foreplay, love making, after play, rest and right now getting ready to make love again by doing foreplay again.

His wife suddenly moaned happily, Treffsday's luscious lips felt soft and invigorating against her naked skin. She laughed, arched her hips and gently pushed his head lower.

"What are you doing?" Treffsday asked almost groggily, "that's after I nozzle you up there a bit longer," he said motioning to her breast.

"Just entertain me a bit," Minnie responded and pushed him a bit lower, "moving away from our bed time traditions wont bite," she said with a laugh and urged his head down a bit harder.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise and Minnie sat up while Treffsday didn't move from his current spot.

"Treffsday," Minnie whispered, "isn't that the answering machine?" she asked as she stared in the direction of the closed bedroom door.

"So?" Treffsday responded curtly, "Jet can get the messages when he comes back," he told her.

"But Jet said he didn't ban the most important ones," Minnie reminded him, "what if it's an emergency?" she persisted.

"What if I offer to entertain you like you asked," Treffsday put forward.

"Treffsday," Minnie snapped, "do not treat me like some cheap floozy," she said angrily.

"All right," Treffsday said, "I'll go and check," he said and rose to a sitting position, "but I'm coming right back to this if it's not something critical," he told her and reached for his robe but Minnie picked it up and gave it to him.

Minnie smiled at him and watched him put it on in silence.

"Thank you," Treffsday responded as he stood up and straightened the purple silk robe after putting it on.

Minnie then lifted her black kimono with red lining and put it on over her naked frame.

"I'm coming too," Minnie said simply and Treffsday nodded and they both left the room to check the answering machine in the living room.

The beeping noise was even louder now that they were beyond the bedroom door. They wondered why Jet would make such a loud alarm for when a message was being sent as they neared the answering machine and heard a small voice from it.

"I'm so scared Jet," a young female voice said as they heard it on the answering machine, "please try and come," she begged, "I'll forgive you if you can't but….aaaaaaaaaaaah!" she continued but suddenly started to scream and there was a loud noise as if something was knocked over.

All they heard was a small crash (when Jeanette dropped the cell phone), a buzz noise and then nothing (cell phone got damaged when it fell).

"That's Jeanette," Treffsday said seriously, "Jet told me everything about her including where she lives," he continued, "let's get dressed and go," he said and Minnie nodded.

Treffsday grabbed a suit and a pair of black shoes and got dressed. But when he came to the living room he saw that Minnie hadn't changed and all she had done was brush back her ankle-length sky blue hair into a ponytail and her main weapon; a giant green boomerang, attached to her back. She didn't even put on any footwear.

"Let's go," Treffsday said simply, "and put on some shoes," he added and Minnie rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of nearby red flip flops and slipped them on they're feet and left.

"There's a roadblock four miles from her house and all the other ways to her house are unable to reached for 'some reason'," Treffsday told her as they exited Jet's house, "you want to get the Jeanette ki…"

"You get the kid," Minnie spoke up, "I'll de-block the road block," she said and jumped in the air and landed on the roof, "see you in a few!" she shouted with a grin, salute and wink and was almost out of sight in seconds as she jumped from roof top to roof top.

How does an elf killer go from sexual, submissive yet periodically demanding to quiet, serious yet loud and slightly kooky? Guess you have to be my Minnie to be able to do that. (Treffsday's thoughts)

Treffsday simply walked down the street muttering in Elvish (Elf Language) and quickly disappeared.

(Right after several houses away from Jeanette's home)

Treffsday reappeared right in front of Jeanette's kidnapper. The woman stopped in her tracks and glared at the well clad half-elf.

"I wasn't specifically warned about an orange haired fellow," the woman (kidnapper) said frankly, "who are you?" she asked him.

"Treffsday," Treffsday responded formally, "hand over the girl," he said getting straight to the point.

"Jeanette's mine," the woman spoke up revealing a German accent, "and she'll soon be the property of my employer," she told him.

"I can kill you faster than you can blink Wield Ann," Treffsday said seriously.

"How do you know…?" the woman started to ask her face angrily contorted and her voice now an angry snarl.

"Your assassin name is Wield Marie," Treffsday stated, "your real name is Ann Colgin, daughter of the executed Mass Murderer Ted Colgin and still living Helen Renee Colgin," he continued, "you have a mentally retarded brother Rex Colgin who works in a Supermarket in Korea," he said to her, "he disowned you all years ago after finding out what your father was and what you wanted to be," he said as she got angrier, "need I continue?" he asked.

"You can't know anything about me!" Ann cried furiously, "I've covered my tracks perfectly!"

"Perfectly within a regular mortal's capacity," Treffsday corrected her, "or should I say human capacity," he stated with open scorn.

"What's your problem with humans?" Ann asked picking up on his scorn.

"Everything," Treffsday snarled angrily, "give me the girl," he ordered softly.

"Over my dead body," Ann declared and pulled out a metal pole from behind her.

"How about setting the girl down?" Treffsday asked suddenly, "she's in too much shock right now to go anywhere," he pointed out and Ann looked to see that Jeanette was barely conscious, "set her down and fight me," he said as a grin spread across his face.

Ann used her right hand and took off her mask. Creamy white skin, soft features but an angry expression and furiously burning dark brown eyes glared at him as strands of her jet-black hair blew in the breeze. She stood 5ft 4 and he 6ft 2, but her anger made her seem just as tall as he was and her anger reflected more of an urge to defeat and kill him than his mission to defeat and harm her.

"Fine," Ann said and set Jeanette down on the ground beside her, "what if she runs?" she asked him.

"You can break her legs," Treffsday said simply, "no skin off my bones," he added with a shrug.

"You are heartless," Ann said with a laugh, "now let's get down to business," she said and took a defensive stance.

Treffsday stood still for a moment and looked at her curiously. Then he back flipped over her and kicked her in the face when she tried to knock him off balance with her pole. She cried out and covered her nose and mouth where he hit her. A moment later she used her pole to hit him in the head and ankle and Treffsday rubbed his ankle as a big red welt. But then a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"What if I told you," Treffsday said suddenly, "that I've only been playing with you," he said as he moved his hand from his ankle and stood up perfectly on his two feet.

"I'd say you're shitting me," Ann responded as she now took an offensive stance, "I couldn't hit myself so hard in the head with my pole and not at least have a killer migraine and see quadruple," she told him.

"Well I'm not you am I?" Treffsday said with a grin and took a step towards her.

Ann took a step back. Treffsday total change in demeanor scared her. She didn't know why, but there was just something not right with him in her eyes.

"Don't be scared Ann," Treffsday said with a big smile on his face, "I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed as he took another step forward, "well actually I am," he said and laughed, "but I'm not going to kill you," he told her, "I promise," he added and grinned at her.

Jeanette meanwhile was conscious enough to see everything and wondered why Jet sent such a weird man to save her instead of coming by himself.

Ann started to twirl her polestaff very fast. She watched him closely and just as he reached out to grab her right hand, she hit his arm extremely hard with the pole and kicked him in his left eye.

But Treffsday didn't move a muscle. A dark swelling started to form over his eye but he seemed totally undaunted by it. He started to chuckle and Ann realized that he had grabbed her pole and; despite one finger being bent like it was broken, wouldn't let go. Ann held unto her staff as she glared at him.

"What's your name?" Ann asked in a snarl.

"Treffsday," Treffsday responded as he continued to hold unto the pole, "like the new shade you've given my eye," he said and laughed as Ann's face grew redder.

Ann used her free hand and pulled out her knife. She could use both her hands for anything and stabbing was one of many things that her left hand can do just as well as her right. She stabbed Treffsday in his hand just to feel his other hand grab a handful of her hair and ripped it right off her scalp.

Ann let out a blood-curling scream as she let go of both the knife and pole and grabbed unto her head as she felt the pain course through her entire head as blood flowed from her scalp. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she fell to knees grabbing onto the area where her hair no longer was.

Treffsday simply threw the clump of hair unto the ground and pulled the knife out of his hand which; held the pole. He took off his tie and wrapped it around his hand in silence as Ann screamed. Treffsday them picked up her pole and took three long strides to stand in front of her. Treffsday then went behind her. Suddenly Ann's screams became even more blood curling as he started to slam the pole long ways into her back. After seven hits he started to slam the pole into her legs and then hit her nine times in the thighs. He finished it off with a kick in her side, stabbed her with her own knife into the same area and slapped her butt five times with the pole then spat on her. Done, he simply dropped the pole on her then walked towards a shocked and totally appalled Jeanette.

"You tell me I'm wrong and I'll tie you up and set you beside her so that her backup will find you and take you away," Treffsday told Jeanette who's eyes widened as she remained silent, "I'll take you home and wait for the police," he said and lifted the dark brown haired Jeanette in his arms and carried her slowly back to her house.

(Meanwhile at the Road Block)

Minnie made a shrill noise and knocked her giant boomerang into another car causing it to explode. Her boomerang came right back to her hand and she dived a punch from one of the men and punched him in the stomach.

She had arrived by jumping from a roof and landing on a man who's pushing daisies now. She had knocked out a few of them but mostly she was killing them off.

She now started to spin very fast and soon was surrounded by a tornado. She suddenly stepped out of it and hit the tornado very hard with her boomerang. The tornado sped towards the roadblock and the men and women who made it (road block) screamed as the tornado picked them up, the cars, trucks and everything else that made the road block and tore them apart. By the time the tornado had stopped, body parts, car parts, and so fort littered the street and side walks. Minnie summoned another tornado and soon all the debris was gathered up into one large ball.

Minnie made a third tornado with her boomerang and the tornado quickly went down the road and disappeared with the giant ball. It was headed at top speed for the sea where the giant ball would be reduced to dust by the tornado then spread over the sea's surface.

Minnie saw many onlookers but she simply jumped on a roof and disappeared across the rooftops.

(Meanwhile at an underground Military research facility)

"You were picked because your minds have a unique trait," a military man said firmly as he moved along the lines of uniformed teens standing at attention, "whether it was academic, street smarts of special quality, or unique ways of thinking that defies the conventional ways that people usually think," he continued, "you are the minds that will help us take down the major military powers of the United States, Korea, Germany and all the others so we will be the new world order!" he cried, "plus the microchips in your brains that makes you even smarter as well as totally under our command and control," he added.

"Alvin, Reggae!" the military man cried, "Please start up the super computers."

One male teen Chipmunk and a black (female) Jamaican teenager stepped out of the line and left the room. Their eyes were blank and faces were emotionless.

Well that Alvin kid is the exception. That stupid kidnapper took him instead of his genius brother Simon. Worse yet one of those Chipmunk girls got away and those idiots made it worse by sending the sexy one to the child labour factories in India and that fat one to be a professional prostitute in France. But at least this Alvin boy has proved his salt and the microchips lessens our loss of that Simon boy and I think that Jeanette chipmunk as well. (Military man's thoughts)

"The computers are operational," Reggae said automatically, "Admiral Jackson."

"Perfect," Admiral Jackson said with a grin, "code hackers you have an assignment," he continued, "find the top codes for releasing nuclear missiles in seven secret bases," he instructed and the code breakers saluted and went to their duty automatically.

End of Chapter 3

Reggae: Hope this chapter was interesting in the very least. Wonder about Theodore? Wait for chapter 5 or 6 to find out. Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation continues and m...

Finding You

**WARNING: This chapter is more graphic than the others. If the 'f' word in regular use, coarse language, rape and generally bad stuff offends you, be careful when reading this chapter or don't read it all. I don't want people complaining about this in their reviews and remember that this story is rated "R" for A reason. **

Chapter 4: Investigation continues and more on the kidnapped.

(One Week Later at the Police Station)

"I can't believe you used such excessive violence on the woman!" Enrique cried incredulously, "from what Jeanette told us you practically killed that abductor!" he cried.

"Well I'm not going to apologize," Treffsday responded, "I did save the girl before she was taken away," he reminded Enrique, "and I had her safely at home and sitting up for a while before the police arrived," he added and his voice didn't hide his teasing.

"The police got there as fast as they could!" Grace cried in the police's defence.

"But I got there faster," Treffsday responded, "a lot faster," he emphasised.

"If you're going to make fun of our force maybe you should just quit," Samantha said.

"Sorry I only do stuff like that to make people happy," Treffsday said sarcastically.

"Why don't you make us happy," Sapphire muttered softly.

"You can make that conclusion yourself," Treffsday answered simply.

"It was a rhetorical question," Sapphire almost growled.

"I miss Jet," Grace moaned.

"Why did he leave anyway?" Treffsday asked as he took a bite out of an apple.

"He didn't tell you?" Enrique asked coldly.

"He just said he lived out his usefulness," Treffsday revealed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samantha demanded.

"Maybe he felt that he was more needed somewhere," Treffsday suggested, "somewhere where his actions and idea would be considered useful and interesting."

"And where could that possibly be?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm freelance and once outside your jurisdiction I don't have to tell you squat," Treffsday stated.

"But you are within my jurisdiction," Sapphire pointed out.

"But Jet isn't," Treffsday countered, "you'll have to find and ask him yourself," he concluded.

"And you can't tell me?" Sapphire asked frankly.

"No," Treffsday responded.

"You guys aren't vigilantes?" Enrique asked seriously.

"Far from it," Treffsday told him, "I can give shit about other people."

"What about Jet," Sapphire prodded.

"He's nicer than me," Treffsday said simply.

"Can't you tell us where he is?" Grace pleaded.

"He's out on private and personal business," Treffsday stated, "and it's not my place to speak of it," he said seriously.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the kidnappings?" Sapphire asked.

"Whatever Jet does is **just**," Treffsday said firmly.

"I can use my position to make you talk," Sapphire said surprising her team, "withholding information is a criminal offence," she pointed out, "are you willing to go to jail for him?" she asked him seriously a mocking grin on her face.

"Yes," Treffsday answered boldly.

"Is there something that the rest of us don't know about?" Samantha asked uncomfortably.

"I'm certain that Jet revealed to you his theories," Treffsday said formally, "I also share in those theories but wont give you info like Jet did," he continued, "I'll assist based on information gathered here and no more," he concluded.

"You mean you're just going to listen to our info and critique it?" Grace asked and Treffsday nodded, "but that's useless!"

"If this is because I called Jet's theories 'cracked up'," Enrique spoke up, "it's unprofessional and unfair," he declared.

"Calling someone's theories 'cracked up' is already unprofessional," Treffsday told him, "and no, Jet didn't tell me," he revealed.

"Oh," Enrique said, "but you will still help us find info we need and be present to hear witnesses?"

"You won't hear me complaining about that," Treffsday said formally.

"Does Jet mention me?' Sapphire asked suddenly.

"Is he supposed to?" Treffsday asked icily.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Sapphire asked in a cracked voice.

"Okay now," Treffsday said seriously, "this is all getting **way** too Soap Opera," he stated, "we're supposed to be focused on the kidnapping investigation and the worthless abductor bitch I beat up," he pointed out.

"Almost to death," Enrique added, "her accomplices might've picked her up and cleaned all evidence of a fight before officers arrived on the scene," he continued, "but Jeanette's description of what she saw when you were fighting and your willing explanation of everything else tells us that you used very unnecessary violence against the abductor."

"Note that she broke one of my fingers and gave me a black eye," Treffsday said, "plus she left a pretty welt on my ankle," he stated, "if I hadn't trained to be a master at several types of physical combat I'd probably be unable to stand on it," he said frankly.

"Our doctors don't understand how you could've stood on it since it's broken," Enrique pointed out, "worse yet you're behaving as if nothing happened to you."

"Well I'm not going to run around bawling when I have a high tolerance of pain," Treffsday said simply, "and I don't see the big deal about me beating up an abductor," he added.

"You're just lucky that we can't find that Ann woman," Samantha declared, "or we'd have enough to arrest you," she told him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to try harder princess," Treffsday teased, "hope you're not still angry Grace," he said.

"You should've told me you had someone," Grace snapped, "for a moment after Jet told me, I had come to the conclusion that I had committed adultery."

"Well now you know you didn't," Treffsday said, "and we only danced and kissed anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Is it me or are we getting WAY off track here?" Samantha demanded, "are you okay Sapphire?" she asked suddenly as she noticed Sapphire sniffling.

"Of course!" Sapphire snapped frightening her team (Treffsday's not on her team- remember that he's freelance), "I mean I'm alright," she added.

"Well we have no leads on the kidnappings of the chipmunks," Grace said unhappily, "and since Jet's theories are…"

"True," Sapphire spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"They're true," Sapphire said slowly, "many of the kidnappings that he said were related are really related," she continued, "and I know where one of the chipmunks are located," she added.

"How…" Grace started to say.

"Jet was telling the truth wasn't he!" Samantha shrieked angrily, "you were involved!"

"Yes and I'm so sorry," Sapphire said as she started to cry, "please don't hate me," she added.

"But why?" Enrique asked, "how could you participate in something so horrible?" he asked her, "few things are worse than children being stolen."

"Treffsday," Sapphire said between sobs, "please forgive me?" she begged.

"Not on your life," Treffsday said in scorn, "you should rot in hell," he snarled.

"Death would be a blessing," Sapphire responded.

"What made you change your mind?" Treffsday asked formally.

"Do you know that they rape some of them?" Sapphire asked suddenly and her team gasped in horror.

"Duh!" Treffsday cried, "you thought that they only sent those kids off for physical or technological labour?" her demanded, "some of them have had their pussies and dicks put into serious business," he said.

"How can you say something like that!" Samantha demanded, "that's horrifying!" she squeaked on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe you betrayed us Sapphire," Grace said seriously, "how much information did you give them?"

"Everything," Sapphire whispered, "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Will you tell us all that you know about the kidnappers?" Enrique asked her pointedly.

"Yes," Sapphire croaked.

"Are you going to not report her?" Treffsday asked formally.

"It's a vote," Enrique stated, "I'm for Sapphire staying."

"She deserves to go to jail!" Grace declared.

"I want her to stay," Samantha whispered, "I'm so disappointed in you though Sapphire," she continued, "you were our leader for heaven sakes!" she cried.

"Unless Treffsday wants to vote Sapphire's back on," Enrique said.

"I'm not voting in this garbage," Treffsday snared, "she's a wicked bitch," he stated.

"Thank you for forgiving me," Sapphire whispered as she rose to her feet.

"No one said we forgave you," Enrique stated and Grace glared at Sapphire, "we're just willing to keep you here," he told her, "and not send you to jail."

"You two don't," Grace stated, "I'll never trust you again Sapphire!" she cried angrily.

"I forgive you," Samantha said softly, "even if it's just a little bit," she added.

"Thank you," Sapphire said gratefully.

"But we'll report you if you dare change sides on us again!" Grace shouted.

"I won't," Sapphire said firmly.

"What about the chipmunk you know about?" Treffsday asked formally.

"She's Jeanette's little sister Eleanor," Sapphire responded, "I was told that she was supposed to sent to a factory in India or Africa," she concluded, "a multi-purpose labour factory," she added.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked curiously.

"It means children factories that specialize in two or less labour types are out," Treffsday explained, "is her job most likely domestic or agricultural?" he asked Sapphire.

"It's domestic and I know it's one to keep her indoors at all times," Sapphire stated, "I know nothing else," she concluded.

"Well it's most likely cleaning, washing or sewing," Treffsday deducted, "and I also believe that they'll be using a structured factory with her being a girl sought out vigilantly by the police," he pointed out.

"Maybe they'll change her name," Samantha suggested.

"Too complicated," Grace disagreed, "her looks however…"

"No wonder I kissed you!" Treffsday declared happily, "you're brilliant!" he cried and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone else in the room was in a state of shock. Treffsday had never been happy much less THIS happy in their presence before.

"So we can start looking for Eleanor in a multi-task children factory in either Africa or India," Enrique stated after overcoming the shock, "her work will be domestic but her physical appearance might be altered," he added.

"But remember," Sapphire said, "she's a chipmunk," she added.

"There's less than two thousand of them in the world," Samantha spoke up, "this makes it a bit easier for her to find."

"Thank you Jesus," Grace said in relief and the others (even Treffsday) laughed.

* * *

(Two Month After being Kidnapped) 

Eleanor screamed as she felt the man thrust into her deeper.

"Stupid fat bitch!" the man cried angrily, "stop your crying!" he shouted and boxed her in the face, "if I had enough money I'd be able to fuck a real youthful young woman instead of a cheap little fat fuck like you," he snarled and thrust into her even harder as she continued to cry and whimper softly.

Ten minutes later the man rose off her and started to get dressed.

"If you lost some weight and stopped making so much noise," the man suggested, "maybe you'd get more gentle customers," he muttered then left.

But not before he leaned down and took a big whiff of Eleanor's hair and she had to stifle a sob.

"You're so pathetic," another prostitute said as she entered and started to remove Eleanor's hands from the handcuffs that were attached to the bed head, "if you stopped being so resistant and self righteous you'd actually be able to enjoy yourself here," she added and finally the handcuffs were removed.

"I'm not giving in," Eleanor said tearfully, "I'm not becoming like you," she added as she tried to sit up.

"You can **never** be like **me **little girl," the prostitute responded, "you're nearly fourteen and bawling like you're five," she declared, "and having these men threat you like you're less than three," she continued, "I meanwhile will be fifteen in a week and having these men treat me a woman and a queen," she said proudly, "and it's Tricia, remember," she said almost warningly.

"You still gave in," Eleanor responded, "I'm going to keep myself clean."

Tricia started to laugh loudly.

"The only things clean here are the new linen and clothes brought in here before we use them," Tricia told her, "we're all dirty here El," she said, "and you can cry yourself tearless," she stated, "it wont make you cleaner or able to escape from here and actually finding a way out of France," she said to Eleanor.

"I can escape?" Eleanor asked softly with wide eyes.

"Not as long as you act like a big baby and give customers such a hassle," Tricia pointed out, "you have to get the customers lined up and make the heads trust you enough to eventually release you," she added.

"You can be let go?" Eleanor asked.

"But not before your twenty and you can't leave the country where your whorehouse is indicated or contact your family ever," Tricia added, "but if you can be trusted enough to be able to go on the outside and someday be able to escape," she suggested, "you'll be scot free by sixteen the latest," she said, "better than at twenty."

"Will you help me?" Eleanor asked meekly.

"So the great Eleanor wants my help," Tricia said, "what do you think you need help with?"

"Everything," Eleanor whimpered.

"First off you can never look like this again," Tricia declared and turned Eleanor to face a nearby mirror on one of the walls.

Eleanor's eyes were red and puffy and her waist length blonde hair looked a mess of tangled wires spread in different directions. Worse her face was tear-streaked, red and swollen looking. She also noticed that the purple sleeveless dress that she was forced to wear made her look like a walrus. She had to admit in the end that she looked like a harlot horror.

"They don't buy good dresses in your size because you're not giving the owners of this establishment their money's worth," Tricia pointed out, "look at me," she added.

Eleanor looked Tricia over. Tricia was 5ft 8 inches and looked fabulous in a spaghetti strap red dress that didn't hide her small bosom by much. She had shoulder length dark brown hair which she left hanging freely off her beautiful shoulders upon which helped make up her beautiful thin frame. Her grey eyes complimented her gentle features which included her milky white skin small nose and thin mouth which were all on a beautiful oval face. Then Eleanor noticed the exotic red three-inch heeled leather strap sandals that were on Tricia's feet then looked at her bare feet in shame.

"You'll be the princess of this elaborate little whore house if we work together," Tricia encouraged, "who knows," she continued, "you might even like it too much to leave."

"No way!" Eleanor cried obstinately, "whatever happens I plan to find a way home," she said firmly.

"Good for you," Tricia said with a smile, "first off you need to loose some weight," she said frankly, "are you five foot five or six?" she asked.

"Five," Eleanor responded.

"And you already have an ample bosom," Tricia pointed out and Eleanor blushed, "don't blush," she admonished, "it's one of your greatest weapons," she pointed out, "and you have to learn to be more flirtatious and stop making the customers feel like they're raping you unless they want it that way."

"Want it that way?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

"You have so much to learn," Tricia said as she shook her head.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the underground Military research facility) 

"So Reggae" Admiral Jackson said formally, "how have you found your stay so far?"

"I'm not dead," Reggae said sarcastically and the Admiral laughed, "why did you **temporarily **remove me from mind control?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you have an understanding of our cause," Admiral Jackson responded, "don't lie," he said before she could protest, "I've read your mind and you have high support for some of our work," he continued, "despite some minor protests," he added.

"Like stealing weapons, killing anyone for your cause, and just becoming another military super power who forces their opinions on others?" Reggae asked frankly, "I admit not minding some of these countries having their so called **power **taken away from them," she said, "but not the way you want to do it," she added.

"But you will help us whether you want to or not," Admiral Jackson stated, "the chip," he reminded her, "but I want to do something before I put you back under it's control," he said then suddenly leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"If you're looking for something you better turn back on the chip," Reggae said seriously.

"This is one thing that I won't take by force," Admiral Jackson said with a chuckle, "either I get it from you willingly or not at all," he said almost airily.

"This is nuts," Alvin declared.

"Silence!" Admiral Jackson shouted angrily, "I only freed you from the chip because of her request," he continued, "don't let me put you back under it permanently," he threatened.

"Keep quiet Alvin," Reggae snapped angrily.

"I think I've conversed with you long enough," Admiral Jackson said almost flirtatiously, "you can go into the reception area and have the five minutes of 'alone time' you requested before I put you back under the control of the micro-chip," he said.

"Yes Sir!" Reggae cried with a salute, "can Alvin come along?" she asked meekly.

"This time," Admiral Jackson said darkly and sent them both to the reception area, "remember, five minutes."

"Yes Sir!" Alvin and Reggae cried in unison and saluted him.

"I hate him," Alvin muttered after Admiral Jackson was out of sight, "stupid kook," he muttered.

"You mean misguided kook," Reggae corrected and soon they were both laughing, "I hate being here sometimes," she said with a sigh.

"Sometimes!" Alvin cried incredulously.

"Trust me," Reggae said, "you don't want to know about my home life," she added.

"Must suck if you like here better," Alvin said, "what's up with all the scars?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Reggae asked.

"On your arms," Alvin continued.

"Did I indicate to you that my home life sucked?" Reggae asked and Alvin nodded, "take a lucky guess why?" she asked dryly.

"Oh," Alvin said, "sorry," he added.

"It's okay," Reggae said with a smile, "I'm finally away from my mother," she said in relief, "I do miss my sibs though," she added.

"What about your Dad?" Alvin asked and Reggae snorted.

"He's never tried to stop my mother's abuse," Reggae spat, "he might be nicer but he certainly doesn't pick up the full bill on the father role," she said angrily, "more like the cowardly 'I have to go to work' at every convenience moment work because he's a fucking coward."

"You have anger issues," Alvin said honestly.

"I have mental issues," Reggae added and they started to laugh again, "do you miss singing with your brothers," she asked and he nodded, "you must your Dad too," she continued, "from what I've read about you guys you seem to gave a really nice family."

"I did," Alvin responded.

"You'll see them again someday," Reggae reassured him and patted his hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Alvin asked her.

"Faith I guess," Reggae responded.

"Time's up!" Admiral Jackson cried.

"Bye," Alvin whispered.

"Till we meet again," Reggae corrected him and they rose and re-entered Admiral Jackson's office.

End Chapter 4

Reggae: You'll find out what happened to Theodore in the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought of Sapphire's confession, Eleanor's current situation, Tricia and of Reggae and Admiral Jackson in your reviews please. And no, Alvin and I **aint **hooking up in this story. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: The discovery and Theodore

Finding You

Chapter 5: The discovery and Theodore

(On year after the kidnapping At Dave's residence)

Dave sat at the dining table reading the morning paper. It had been one year after the kidnappings and still there were barely any leads on the locations of any of his sons. It was recently theorized six months ago that since the kidnappers returned for Jeanette that there must've been some mix up or incompletion of the kidnapping plot. Since Jeanette's brains were her main assets it was theorized that maybe the kidnappers had wanted her and not one of her two sisters. The same was theorized about Alvin and Theodore being kidnapped. Dave immediately rebuffed the claims but now he still had to wonder what kidnappers really wanted with Alvin and Theodore.

Alvin is a whole other matter. But Theodore's so innocent and delicate. What on earth are kidnappers going to get out of him? Besides probably some of the best cooked food around, but still…. Wait! Food! Theodore was apart of that club that caused Simon to be unable to enter that big science competition! There must be a connection! (Dave's thoughts)

"Simon!" Dave cried, "get in here right now!"

"What is it?" Simon demanded as he flew into the kitchen, "news on Alvin, Theodore?" he asked urgently.

"No, but I think I may have a clue as to why they took Theodore," Dave told him, "remember the club that he was in that disallowed you from entering that BIG Science Competition?" he asked and Simon nodded, "what if someone used it as a guise to kidnap really good cooks?" he asked and Simon looked at him as if he were nuts, "I know it sounds crazy," he admitted, "but what else could they be kidnapping Theodore for?" he wondered, "and don't you DARE suggest prostitution again," he snarled.

"I'm just going by statistics Dave," Simon defended himself, "and what you've just suggested is even more unlikely than that!" he cried incredulously.

"Well I don't want to hear it!" Dave cried angrily, "I'd never get over it if he were made into a prostitute," he declared, "plus it would break him" he continued, "can you imagine how long his sanity would last?"

"I'd rather not answer that," Simon responded honestly.

"Well let's call the place and find out if anything suspicious has happened with that Food Club close to or since his kidnapping," Dave suggested and Simon agreed.

Ten minutes later Simon Called **Clubs Integrated Institute **and soon someone picked up.

"I'm the receptionist, how may I help you?" a female receptionist answered formally.

"I'm calling about the 'Best of Food and young Chef's Club'," Simon told her.

"That club was terminated nearly three years ago Sir," the receptionist responded, "it's now at the Food Institute two miles from here," she told him, "do you want the number or maybe some directions?" she asked.

"No," Simon said softly, "thanks for your help," he said and hung up.

"What did they say?" Dave asked anxiously.

"I got a letter two weeks before the Science Competition saying that I couldn't enter my research on how to eventually destroy all use of Chemical and Nuclear weaponry," Simon responded in an airy voice, "I believed that the letter really came from the CI Institute," he almost whispered.

"What did** they** say?" Dave asked more pointedly.

"The club that Theodore joined doesn't exist," Simon said automatically, "it was terminated nearly three years ago," he continued, "Theodore's membership was fake."

"But when I took him there I always dropped him in front of the entrance," Dave said almost incredulously, "it's not like I couldn't trust that he was going in there," he added.

"You **never **actually took him in?" Simon asked pointedly and Dave shook his head, "but Dave," he whined, "you followed me inside when I decided to join," he told him.

"You dragged me in there," Dave corrected him warningly, "I wanted to drop you off and get back to work," he said, "but you wanted me to see inside," he reminded Simon.

"Oh," Simon responded as he recalled the same thing, "but we have to tell the police," he added.

"But why would Theodore lie to us?" Dave asked incredulously, "it's not LIKE him!"

"But it's like him to be impressionable Dave," Simon reminded him, "and Theodore is VERY trusting."

"But he's not stupid!" Dave ranted, "He wouldn't lie to me for free food!" he raged.

Suddenly Simon remembered something and ran out of the room. Moments later he returned with a small book in his hands and placed it on the table. He opened it and flipped crazily through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Muttering to himself he skimmed down a page until he found what he was looking for. He called over Dave and showed him where he needed to see.

…_..I hate lying to Dave, but I really want to go to Exclusive Cooking University. Dave's already told me that he can't afford it since the school has refused from it opened doors in 1968 to give out ANY scholarships of any kind. Plus financial Aid will only put us in debt and Dave keeps saying that I can go to a regular university and learn to be a well recommended chef. But Dave doesn't understand, I really want this and the Food Institute's Club is full. I know it's wrong to lie to Dave that a cooking club still exists at CII, but Mr. Jut believes that I really have potential and three other kids: Terra Mist, Butch Kyle and Remy Demi Tonn, also lied to their parents to be apart of this secret and exclusive club. I'm not adding anymore Diary because I had promised Mr. Jut that I wouldn't have written anything about the club in the first place. But you know that I can't hide stuff from you Diary. Plus I still feel guilty about lying to Dave, but if this secret organization of great cooks can teach me to be a better cook and even pay my tuition if I'm able to pass all their cooking challenges until I'm eighteen, why not? _

_Eleanor had rejected the offer when I told her but I made her promise not to tell anyone. Jeanette was really suspicious of me though when Simon mentioned the club and she had asked me privately if it had been reactivated but I told her that it was a surprise because we wanted to prove to CII that the club should be activated and if she spoke about people would find out and everything would be ruined. She believed me and said that "I was too cute to lie". Boy I wish that were true. But despite my gilt diary I really believe that this will make me into a great chef and I bet even Simon will see the true Art of Cooking. I….._

Both of them looked up from the Diary.

"So he did lie to me," Dave whispered, "because he really wanted to go to that school," he continued, "it's entirely my fault!"

"No it's not Dave," Simon told him firmly, "Theodore lied," he reminded, "but it's no excuse for someone to kidnap him and also," he said, "I'm not sure how this connects to the letter that me not enter the science competition with my Science Club Union there," he stated thoughtfully, "what would my project have to do with food?" he asked, "food ad weaponry research are totally unrelated."

"Not if there's something that they didn't want you to show!" Dave cried suddenly, "your research dealt with ways of stopping weapons right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Simon responded, "but it's only a simple prototype," he explained, "it would take me years to fully realize it's potential and years MORE to actually EXECUTE IT."

"What if someone didn't like your ideas?" Dave pursued, "or maybe wanted it for themselves?" he continued, "you're the brains Simon!" he cried, "help me out!"

"Brains?" Simon asked and thought, "Brains!" he cried, "you did say that Jeanette's best assets were her brains?" he demanded and Dave nodded, "what if these kidnappers not only wanted Theodore's cooking talent but also my mental know how because of my research?" he suggested.

"But what about Jeanette?" Dave asked, "she didn't help you with your project?" he reminded Simon.

"No, but she's smart enough to be able to and we're the smartest students in our class," Simon said, "but why did they take Alv…?" he started to wonder but stopped, "Oh no, it can't be that."

"What Simon? What?" Dave demanded.

"They took Alvin by mistake," Simon responded, "that's why we can't think of why they wanted Alvin," he continued, "it wasn't Alvin they wanted," he said, "it's because they really wanted me," he added then fell down unconscious.

"Simon? Simon!" Dave cried as he tried to shake Simon awake from his fainted state.

* * *

(Same Day at Night Fall at a Huge **Well** Guarded Mansion in England)

"There's the Chocolate Cake with Orange Rinds at the side and the Strawberry topping," Theodore said formally as he showed off his creation, "all you need to do now is taste it."

"Indeed I shall Theo," Mr. Jutusso Ross said kindly, "now please return to your quarters until further notice."

"Yes Sir," Theodore responded and left the room and returned to his chambers.

"So how did it go?" Butch Kyle; a boy of 5ft nine inches with a large muscular frame and build and had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes, asked in a deep gravely voice.

"Great," Theodore said enthusiastically but then looked down sadly at his feet.

"Cheer up," Butch comforted and rose from his bed to hug the sad Chipmunk, "we'll find a way home someday."

"But how?" Theodore asked in a cracked voice, "we're in another country and it's always so cold and damp in this part of Englan…"

"Shhh," Butch told him, "come let's go to bed," he said and Theodore went into the bathroom they shared in the large bedroom with the two exquisite Victorian Style beds.

In the bathroom Theodore sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He quickly changed out of his cooking attire and showered. When he exited he wiped off then opened the small white closet inside the light purple bathroom. He pulled out a pair of purple PJs that best fitted his slightly podgy five foot four form and a pair of black boxers. He put them all on then exited the bathroom.

"You look charming," Butch said when he saw him and Theodore stuck out his tongue, "careful," he told Theodore, "I was a butt kicking Bully before I came here," he reminded Theodore.

"Who secretly wanted to become a cook," Theodore teased and Butch's face darkened, "sorry," he added feeling ashamed for teasing Butch.

"It's alright," Butch said dismissively, "come here," he said suddenly and patted on a space beside him on his own bed, "you're not scared of me because I'm…." he started to say when he noticed Theodore's fearful hesitation.

"O..O..O..Of C..C..Co..Course N..Not!" Theodore stuttered, "it's no big deal," he added in a shaky voice and went to sit beside Butch.

"You know Helen's been checking you out," Butch revealed, "you still want to hold out for Eleanor?" he asked seriously.

"I cannot fall for another girl as long as I'm in love with Eleanor," Theodore declared honestly, "she's the most innocent, sweet, moral, virtuous, and beautiful creature on this Earth."

"Wow," Butch said, "I never felt that way about girl," he admitted, "umm," he said, "what's it like?" he asked uncomfortably.

"What's what like?" Theodore asked at first in confusion, "oh you mean…" he realized, "it's a great feeling," he told Butch, "I suppose it would be similar to what you feel," he guessed, "but it does hurt no matter who it is," he started to say, "when your love goes rejected or unnoticed," he concluded.

"That hit the nail on the head," Butch muttered under his breath.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"I just complimented you on your explanation," Butch lied, "it made me understand much better."

"Thanks," Theodore said happily, "and Goodnight," he added and headed for his own bed.

"Goodnight," Butch responded and lay in his bed thinking about what had just transpired and his own true feelings.

* * *

(One Hour Later at the underground Military research facility)

Reggae and Alvin clasped hands tightly. Alvin had been selected among five thousand others to be taken to the lab and experimented on. They were both saddened by this since none of those taken there were ever seen again.

"Admiral Jackson told me that there's nothing that he can do," Reggae said sadly, "he told me they always send those who are least useful," she explained, "and unfortunately you're high up on the list this time," she told him, "and in another six months they'll choose another batch," she said, "wonder if my usefulness will be worn out by then?" she asked herself.

"Well I'm certain that the **Admiral **would've found a way to get YOU out," Alvin responded venomously.

"Can I tell you something in confidence Alvin?" Reggae asked carefully, "you can't let ANYONE know that you know about it," she added seriously and Alvin nodded, "you weren't the one they wanted," she said suddenly.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"Admiral told me," Reggae told him, "the kidnapper was supposed to take your brother Simon, not you," she revealed, "you weren't supposed to be taken at all".

"What!" Alvin cried incredulously, "you mean me being here this whole time is a **mistake**!" he cried, "what, the kidnapper got mixed up in numbers too and kidnapped two instead of one?" he demanded.

"No," Reggae said as she shook her head, "Theodore was SUPPOSED to be kidnapped as well," she stated.

"For what?" Alvin asked.

"Not even the Admiral knows," Reggae said with a sigh, "he just knows that there was A LOT of money pumped into getting Theodore taken away from an independent source."

"Independent Source?" Alvin asked.

"I believe that would be a source that isn't in regular involvement with them," Reggae guessed, "I'm so sorry about this Alvin!" she cried and hugged him tightly, "you've been my best friend," she added with a sniffle.

"We had some pretty good times didn't we?" Alvin asked and chuckled, "I really thought that I'd be going home," he added in a cracked voice.

"Don't give up Alvin!" Reggae encouraged, "all of those who get experimented on might not always die," she said.

"But they're still not seen again," Alvin reminded her, "and I'd rather be dead than stuck living for the rest of my life as an experimental guinea pig," he almost snarled.

"But what about your family?" Reggae pressed.

"Find a way to just tell them that I'm dead," Alvin stated.

"But…" Reggae started to protest.

"Can't you just grant this last request for me?" Alvin snapped, "you mentioned to me that Admiral Jackson's laptop in his office is always connected to the net and that he boasted to you that he's one of the trusted persons whose computers aren't fitted with devices to monitor his dealings on the computer," he said, "create a new username at a mailing site and send an e-mail to Dave," he continued, "I'm going to tell you the address right now," he said and whispered it in her ear, "I'm counting on you," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek just as Admiral Jackson walked in.

"Well it's time for you to go the lab Alvin," Admiral Jackson said formally, "and you'll be happy to know that unlike Reggae, you'll no longer be put back under mind control by the chip implanted in your brain," he continued, "in fact," he said, "it will be removed," he announced.

"Why?" Alvin asked almost suspiciously.

"Because we need to get your true reactions to acts of experimentation," Admiral Jackson told him, "using the chip will only corrode and nullify the experimentation process."

"Bye Alvin," Reggae said softly.

Bye," Alvin responded deciding not to bother ask anymore questions and followed Admiral Jackson out of his (the Admiral- duh!) private study.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Secret Underground Factory in India)

Brittany sat at the edge of her bed pondering. Dates weren't observed here but she knew that it must've been about a year if not a little over that since she was kidnapped. She wondered how hard she was being searched for and worried about Eleanor and Jeanette. She had no idea where Eleanor was sent and she wondered what tortures could be done to her delicate sister and friend. Jeanette was another worry, alone and away from her sisters? Who would dress her up in pretty clothes, give her makeup advice, make the great foods that Eleanor made, wipe away her tears and calm her fears? She knew Miss Miller could do some of those things but nothing can duplicate a sister's friendship and love. She wondered how Alvin was and if he'd wait for her return or end up falling in love with someone else. Would Simon and Jeanette be together by the time she returned? Would Eleanor find a way home and finally confess her love for Theodore? Would she return in time to see any of this happen? Indi had lost her mind and killed herself weeks ago. She had asked to use the bathroom and then somehow barricaded herself inside. By the time the monitors knocked the door down she was found hanging from her shirt, which she had used as a noose to hang herself with. If Indi couldn't handle the pressure, how long would it be before she lost it? After all, Indi was the most stable person she knew!

Even more stable than me. (Brittany's thoughts)

Brittany sighed and slipped under the grey course bed cover and lay on the warm hard mattress.

End Chapter 5

Reggae: Hope that was interesting enough for you readers. What did you think of Simon and Dave's discovery from reading Theodore's diary? What are your thoughts of Theodore, Butch and their major captor Mr. Jut? How do you feel about Alvin's new dilemma and do you believe Reggae will send the e-mail? How close do you think Reggae really is to the Admiral (be honest)? Will Brittany be able to stand being stuck in the Factory without doing detrimental damage to herself or going senile? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Jet and a new character

Finding You

Chapter 6: Jet and a new character

(On the Premises of the French Villa in one of the richest areas of France that belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Jacques)

"So you still can't find her?" Mr. Jacques (from chapter 1) asked seriously, "you still can't find my daughter?"

"No," Jet responded, "she's still under the shield of the Goblin Curse," he continued, "and it hasn't worn off yet to allow us to search for her with magic," he concluded.

"I knew my family never approved of my marriage to a human," Mr. Jacques recalled, "but I never expected that they'd ally with goblins to try and tear us apart," he continued, "the Glutton Goblin clan no less," he said, "our worst Goblin enemies for centuries," he remembered.

"Your family claims that they only messed up your mansion's special protection so that the Goblins could take your daughter and bring her to them," Jet stated, "but the Goblins did otherwise," he recalled.

"Putting that curse on my daughter, erasing her memory with black magic, selling her!" Mr. Jacques shouted, "my wife is still in sorrow and distress," he said, "and I'm a heart broken father," he continued, "if my little girl is…."

"We have to be prepared for that Mr…." Jet started to tell him.

"NO!" Mr. Jacques shouted angrily, "she can't be dead!" he shouted and then started to sob in his hands.

"I'm very sorry about your distress Mr. Jacques," Jet said formally, "it seems that this world sometimes just likes to see it's inhabitants suffer."

"That's not true," Mr. Jacques disagreed, "I've had great happiness in this world," he told Jet, "unhappiness are just hurdles that we have to jump over between our times of happiness," he said proudly.

"That's enthusiastic thinking," Jet said indifferently, "I however think differently," he told Mr. Jacques, "unhappiness is a reality that will plague many people despite them wanting a happier and more peaceful life," he said frankly, "some experience it all their lives," he added.

"Like you?" Mr. Jacques asked.

"Say what you like," Jet said simply but his voice also had a warning tone in it.

"I'm not trying to defend or put down anyone," Mr. Jacques explained, "but you have to admit that it must've an effect on your outlook of life," he said.

"I never said it didn't," Jet responded formally, "my mother had to move and live among humans," he reminded Mr. Jacques, "not that I have a problem with humans," he continued, "but she didn't deserve to have to leave her home of birth because her people couldn't accept me," he added coldly.

"Well she did it for you," Mr. Jacques pointed out.

"Doing it for me and what caused her to have to leave is two DIFFERENT things," Jet said firmly, "she may have left for **me**," he admitted, "but she had to do it because of THEM," he snarled.

"The pure blooded elves," Mr. Jacques confirmed, "Elves can be wonderful but at times rather conceited creatures," he said in his own personal opinion.

"And almost all of them are dead," Jet said with a satisfied smirk, "time hasn't been kind to them," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Except for Sapphire," Mr. Jacques pointed out.

"She's the last one left," Jet said dismissively, "ever since they lost their immortality, they've only been granted long life," he continued, "while this keeps them from turning old," he said, "it makes susceptible to things like murder, deadly accidents or situations and of course suicide," he listed.

"Suicide?" Mr. Jacques asked in surprise.

"Yes," Jet responded, "many killed themselves as time went by and their way of living began to diminish and or meant less to them than it did in the early times of when they were in grand splendour," he recalled, "Treffsday was rather disappointed about that," he remembered, "I didn't give a damn".

"Ah, Treffsday," Mr. Jacques said with a nod, "he hates all humans," he recalled, "must really bug him that they're still in high abundance," he said.

"Makes you wonder how he and I became friends," Jet said and Mr. Jacques laughed, "Treffsday even made me promise to keep how the elves came to lose their immortality a secret."

"Well I didn't want to know anyway," Mr. Jacques said dismissively, "Jet," he said with a sigh, "how do you feel about me not giving up hope?" he asked.

"I feel that it's honourable," Jet responded honestly, "no parent wants to give up searching until they find their child," he said.

"Do **you** think that there's hope?" Mr. Jacques asked almost desperately.

"As long as there's a will, there's a way," Jet said with a shrug, "I'll try my hardest to find your daughter," he told Mr. Jacques.

"It's just that she's our only child," Mr. Jacques said tearfully, "and I've heard that the curse that the goblins put on her can also lock away special powers," he continued, "if that's true than she's totally defenceless wherever she is," he almost whispered, "I can't help sometimes fearing the worst," he admitted, "and my wife is in absolute shambles," he added.

"She'll improve with time," Jet said in comfort.

"She'll improve when our daughter's brought back to **us**," Mr. Jacques said seriously.

"I'll do my best," Jet said formally.

"Is Sapphire really involved in the kidnappings?" Mr. Jacques asked as he changed the subject.

"She's on the kidnapper's side," Jet stated.

"Then why don't you just do your thing and kill her?" Mr. Jacques asked.

"Because someone else long asked me for that honour," Jet revealed.

"Who was that?" Mr. Jacques asked incredulously, "you don't care about others enough to grant such a request," he added.

"Minniervana-san Hikasha," Jet responded.

"Treffsday's girlfriend?" Mr. Jacques asked and Jet nodded, "she's the last Elf Killer?" he asked but Jet shook his head.

"They're still three others," Jet told him, "two retired from it years ago," he said, "one doesn't know about Sapphire yet."

"Will he or she attack if he or she knew?" Mr. Jacques asked and Jet nodded.

"She would," Jet stated, "and unlike Minniervana," he continued, "this huntress goes after anyone with Elf blood in them" he pointed out, "anyone," he added.

"Even…?" Mr. Jacques started to ask.

"Even Half Elves," Jet finished for him, "like me and Treffsday."

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Mall on a cold windy morning)

Treffsday continued to look in the shop window at a popular perfume shop. He kept considering whether or not he should go in. He hated being in the company of humans. But he wanted to buy his Minnie something special for tonight.

Treffsday sighed and decided to go in. He walked in carefully and found it easy to avoid the customers and a bit harder to avoid the annoying perfume promoters who kept trying to spray some 'new' brand of cologne or perfume in his face.

"Move or die blondie!" Treffsday exploded on the seventeenth one and the entire store fell in complete silence, "whatever," he muttered and walked until he came to a secluded section on the third floor.

"Hello **Treffsday**," a female voice said in an ethereal voice.

"I didn't sense you," Treffsday responded, "You must be extremely good at cloaking yourself," he said.

"I know about you half elf," the female snapped.

"Do you now?" Treffsday asked in a teasing tone.

"I will kill you," the female snarled.

"Can I at least see the face of my predator?" Treffsday asked in a non-amused tone, "in case I recognise you from the past."

A person walked through one of the high shelves filled with exclusive perfumes. Treffsday looked closely at his enemy. A black cloak covered her and surprisingly the cloak was the only thing seen since the person's limbs and face seemed to be invisible.

"Har, Har," Treffsday said sarcastically, "I did ask to **actually **see your face," he remind her.

"Hello Treffsday," the female repeated but in a totally different voice, "bet you recognise me now," she added and her voice now sounded slightly high pitched and smooth.

"Murderous Pixie," Treffsday said formally, "so we meet again," he said seriously.

"I'm really supposed to kill you and your friend," Murderous Pixie said frankly, "but I feel like doing something else," she said, "and just call me Pixie," she added.

"You're a strange combination," Treffsday said, "quarter pixie, quarter fairy and half human," he recalled, "I can still remember that day I saved Sapphire's life," he remembered, "boy do I **regret** it now," he said darkly.

"People change over centuries," Pixie said dismissively and removed the cloak to actually reveal herself, "how I look?" she asked with a giggle.

Pixie was only three foot one and was wearing a purple silk blouse, white pearl necklace around her neck, a knee length black skirt, black low heeled shoes, and multi-coloured cloth and bead bracelets on both of her hands, and a silver broach in the shape of a picnic basket on her blouse. She had a round face upon which were two large but beautiful light bubblegum pink eyes with long eyelashes, a small nose, and a pair of plump pink lips. Shoulder-length blonde hair fell in small beautiful ringlets and her white skin looked a bit pale but she looked almost exotic in what she was wearing.

"Not like you're dressed to kill me," Treffsday responded.

"So," Pixie said, "how's my fellow nympho feeling?" she asked.

"Horny, you?" Treffsday told her.

"I feel crazy!" Pixie cried, "you've gone thirty days with nothing and I'm going insane with only five days," she told him, "how do you do it?"

"I think about Minnie and how I've decided to not have sex until she returns," Treffsday said, "which is tonight since she did say she'd only be gone for thirty days," he recalled.

Suddenly Treffsday's cell phone beeped and he took it out of his business jacket. But after looking at the phone for nearly a minute his face became contorted in anger.

"What is it?" Pixie asked.

"She left a text telling me that's she's upset about me refusing to talk to her 'friend' yesterday," Treffsday growled, "now she's staying an extra week to punish me, "she can forget about me making her night of return special," he said angrily, "and I'm not going without sex for ten more days," he spat.

"You can always come with me," Pixie offered, "come on," she urged when Treffsday raised an eyebrow, "I know you two have an open relationship."

"You do, do you?" Treffsday asked suspiciously.

"We've had sex before," Pixie said, "and it's not like we're not each our own person," she continued, "and none of us have a mommy or Daddy that we need to ask permission," she added flirtatiously and Treffsday chuckled.

"We can go over to Jet's place," Treffsday suggested, "Minnie and I are staying there while Jet deals with some business," he told her.

"Your partner likes you taking other women to wear you both reside?" Pixie asked.

"Fuck my partner," Treffsday muttered as they both walked towards the exit of the store, "she messed with our unwritten rule," he told Pixie, "never fuck with me when it comes to sex and telling me when your ass aint returning on time," he said and Pixie burst out laughing.

End Chapter 6

Reggae: Yes this chapter was FILLED with Ocs. The next chapter will have the Chipmunk's and other non-Ocs. But Ocs will still make appearances and is it just me or does anyone else wonder how Minnie will react when she returns. Clue: Pixie aint just staying with Treffsday overnight. Tell me in your reviews what you think about that and also of Mr. Jacques (check back chapter one if you don't remember him) dilemma. Will update soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Miscellanius

Finding You

Please note: Letters, newspapers, notes and etc. will be in **bold **(through out), journal and diary entries will be in _italics_, songs will be CENTRALIZED and in _italics_, and dreams will be underlined straight through out. Thank you and enjoy this new chapter. Remember to review! And also note that the part at the whore house is sexually explicit.

Chapter 7: Miscellaneous

(Same day 11pm at an underground Military research facility)

A teenage girl ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew that she had to get away. 

"Sheena!" a voice cried angry, a female voice.

"No!" the girl screamed, "I will not go back!" she shouted, "I'd rather **DIE**!" she declared and kept running.

"You come right back here!" the voice commanded, "you worthless little shit-tail!" she cried, "I am your mother damn it!" she shrieked and started to run after the girl even faster.

The teenage girl continued running from her mother through nothingness. Everything was black and all she could see was herself and her mother closing in every time she looked behind her. She couldn't even see where she was going. She only knew where she wasn't going back to.

Suddenly she saw something ahead of her. She couldn't make it out at first but saw better as she got closer. She soon realized that it was a male, no a man to be more precise. A man in his early or mid-twenties. He was staring at her intently as she got closer. She wondered why she didn't feel fear; she just kept running towards him. She eventually reached him and touched his shoulder. 

"I will not let anything bad happen to you," the man whispered and pushed her behind him, "nothing will take you away from me," he snarled and pulled out a pistol.

The teenage girl stood behind the man shaking. Her mother reached less than three inches in front of the man and stopped. She glared angrily at her daughter.

"She's mine" the mother cried fiercely pointing at the girl who adamantly shook her head.

"Reggae is not property," the man said firmly, "not just because she's a free person," he continued, "but because she's special and deserves to be treated like the wonderful person she is and not a punching bag," he said proudly, "and also because she's also to be my wife," he declared.

Reggae looked closely at the man. She recognized him, his stature his voice, his uni….

"NO!" Reggae screamed and jumped out of her sleep.

Suddenly several persons ran into the room.

"Go back to bed!" a male voice commanded angrily.

"WAIT!" a female voice cried, "we have to find out how she broke the control of the micro-chip's auto sleep mode first," a female voice spoke up and Reggae could barely see the adults in the darkness, "what did you dream about dear?" she asked kindly and sat at the edge of the bed after taking one of Reggae's hand into hers, "it's okay," she soothed as Reggae continued to breathe hard and looked very fearful, "you're safe here."

"I was running through nothingness," Reggae recalled slowly, "Dr. Karen," she added respectfully, "and I would go back to bed if it weren't for my headache," she snapped angrily at the male who had spoke earlier.

"Now Sheena," Admiral Jackson started to admonish and Reggae twirled around in shock to see that he was sitting beside her pillow, "Dr. Gregory will not accept sass and neither can I allow i…"

"When did you get here?" Reggae demanded shrilly, "and what are you doing on my bed?" she snapped, "and why are YOU calling me by **that **name?" she snarled.

"Now Admiral," Dr. Karen admonished, "we all came to an agreement since she was such a co-operative capture that we'd allow her to change her name since she hated her given name," she reminded him.

"Don't you mean she hated the fact that her **mother** gave it to her?" Dr. Gregory asked snidely.

"You don't know anything about my mother," Reggae said angrily.

"On the contrary," Dr. Gregory disagreed, "I know everything about the woman who has refused to stop searching for you even though most of your family members have," he told her, "she must love you deep inside," he added.

"She loved us all **deep **inside alright," Reggae seethed, "deep inside the extension cords and everything else she used to abuse me and my siblings with at will," she added hatefully.

"What else happened in your dream?" Dr. Karen urged.

"My mother was chasing me," Reggae revealed, "she called me names and told me that I couldn't get away," she continued, "She said I **belonged** to her," she added and her hands became angry fists.

"Oh my," Dr. Karen said, "to be horrified by your own mother," she breathed, "it must be terrible," she said more to herself but Reggae nodded anyway.

"I saw a man and ran behind him," Reggae continued, "he pointed a gun at my mother and told her that I wasn't meant to be with someone who'd use me as a 'punching bag'," she told the others present, "and he said that he was also protecting me because I was to be his wife," she added and every one else's eyes bugged out.

"Wife!" Dr. Gregory cried, "what the hell was going on in that dream anyway?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Reggae admitted, "I started to recognize something about the man but then I woke up," she told Dr. Gregory.

"I think we should keep you off the mind control of the chip for a while," Dr. Karen suggested.

"What for?" Dr. Gregory demanded angrily, "we can have her back under control and asleep in seconds," he countered.

"I have my reasons," Dr. Karen snapped to everyone's surprise, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I think it's best to observe Reggae as her regular self for a while," she continued, "she already has information downloaded into her brain from the chip before that was discontinued," she stated, "and she knows what's required of her," she pointed out, "and she **will **co-operate," she added and looked at Reggae.

"Of…Of… Of course!" Reggae cried as she felt rather uncomfortable being in this type of spotlight, "it will be business as usual," she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"It better be," Dr. Gregory said seriously, "or you'll end like that Alvin character you used to be paired with," he threatened.

"I don't think so," Admiral Jackson spoke up suddenly, "Reggae is mainly under **MY **supervision," he added pointedly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dr. Gregory snapped, "she's obligated to the rules just like everyone else like her," he spat.

"Trust me," Admiral Jackson said calmly, "there is no one **else **like **her**," he said firmly, "and I wont let you trash her because you feel that her usefulness is lacking," he snapped now sounding angry.

"Am I missing something here?" another voice asked in its usual high-pitched female tone.

"Whatever do you mean General Friday?" Admiral Jackson asked innocently and Dr. Gregory's eyes became small slits.

"Are you two having something together?" Dr. Gregory asked suddenly.

"No!" Reggae snapped angrily in offense.

"I think you need to **expand **on what **you** are insinuating," Admiral Jackson stated but his face betrayed his anger.

"Hey, Hey," Dr. Gregory said as he tried to calm the Admiral down, "we all have done it," he said and all the other adults except for the Admiral gave him a 'done what' look combined with a 'not me' look all at once, "have a little prisoner or worker here on the side," he added with a grin.

"That's **not **what **I'M** talking about," Admiral Jackson whispered but the throbbing vein in his temple showed that he was extremely angry (usually he shows little if any sign of anger since he's been trained to, unless he feels otherwise).

"Than what relationship is it then?" General Alice Friday snapped, "Reggae?" she demanded turning her attention to the already startled and flustered teenage Jamaican.

"I don't know," Reggae responded meekly feeling scared.

"You're not seducing this girl?" General Friday asked Admiral Jackson snappishly.

"No," Admiral Jackson responded and you could tell that he was struggling to keep himself calm.

"Who was that man from your dream!" General Friday shouted at Reggae who nearly jumped off the bed.

"Ummm" Reggae said and looked at the team of faces in front of her, purposely avoiding looking to the side to see Admiral Jackson's face, "it was Dr. Gregory," she lied.

"WHAT!" Dr. Gregory screamed as everyone else in front of Reggae looked mortified.

But Reggae heard a soft sigh beside her and could pick up the disappointment. Unable to bear it, she caved.

"It was the Admiral," Reggae confessed and buried her head in her hands, "it wasn't Dr. Gregory," she admitted, "I just said that because he's been making me angry," she added.

Suddenly there were some snickers and an annoyed grunt, which came from Dr. Gregory.

"Wow," Admiral Jackson said and Reggae turned quickly to face him her face out of her hands, "I've entered your dreams," he added and started to laugh.

Soon all the adults were laughing at the Admiral's comment totally forgetting that Reggae had just confessed that it was the Admiral who was the man in her dream. For this Reggae was grateful. But for the foreboding feeling and worrying about possibly falling in love with Admiral Jackson, she was not.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Whore House in France)So seductive 

Eleanor ran her hand seductively along the chest of the man that lay beside her. It was so amusing to her how much like putty this man was in **her **hands. A few months ago she couldn't have been brought to prostitute herself without screaming and having to be handcuffed to a bed before a customer could get his fill of fucking her. Now she seductively walked into a room and men were crying out bids for her and sometimes on her break the managers of the whore house would **BEG** her to forsake a break to go have sex with another or very **valued **customers. Most of the times she said yes, but only after a lot of pleading and deals that were to **her **satisfaction.

Eleanor slowly went on top of him and turned herself so that her face was positioned to the lower half of his body and that her chest lay on his chest and her feet touched the wall.

Eleanor took up the man's shaft between her fingers and slowly closed her mouth over it. Then she took it into her mouth, all eleven inches of it. Then she started to suck on it. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Her mouth along her head moving up and down as her right hand rubbed along the lower half (closest to the balls) of the man's shaft (penis).

The man moaned with pleasure as Eleanor's soft lips and smooth hands rubbed and sucked on his penis. He had heard from other customer's that Eleanor's sexual methods made you feel like a King and were magical. He was unsure before. But he was **convinced** now.

As time went by she felt him reaching closer and closer to climax. She smiled inwardly. She knew what she was going to do next.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a different section of the underground Military research facility)

Alvin put on his sky blue hospital gown after resting his soldier uniform carefully on a metal chair. He never expected to actually miss wearing the ill-fated uniform. But what he wore now would lead him towards an even worse fate.

He couldn't believe that just a few days ago he was complaining about being here as an officer. Worse yet, it turned out that he wasn't even meant to be an officer her. He wasn't meant to be there at all.

Alvin recalled how he and Theodore were forcefully separated. Theodore was struggling so badly that one of the men who held him stuck him with a needle and Theodore went limp. Alvin himself started to struggle even harder, but his captures responded by punched him in the stomach and eye. When he went at it again, they tied his hands and feet and stuffed him into the crowded trunk for the rest of the journey.

Then he remembered being at the underground military…. and later being restrained on a metal cot as they tranquilized him in order to put the chip into his brain. He still remembered what happened while he was under the control of the chip. But he also remembered that he couldn't stop himself from carrying out each and every order commanded of him.

Alvin smiled as he remembered Reggae. His only friend at the Underground Military Base. Alvin remembered being mostly paired with Reggae shortly after being placed under the control of the chip. He remembered that it was after more than sixty days (had passed) because he once heard Admiral Jackson announce that they had been under the control of the chip for sixty days several days before he and Reggae started to get paired up for most work, research and other activities. Alvin remembered mostly assisting Reggae with looking up strategies and uses of different weapons in different types of combat. Reggae was one of the few strategists who didn't base their theories on book smarts but on personal thoughts, experiences, 'common sense', and sometimes just 'weird thinking'. Most of the other Generals, Admirals and other high-ranking Officers never thought much of her strategies and theories. Until their best teenage strategist Laura McDonald had her best strategy torn down by Reggae in just three sentences. Worse yet Reggae proved that it would be regular citizens combined as an angry mob that would kill the success of Laura's strategy. Not soldiers or secret agents with advanced weaponry, technology and training. Reggae gained a lot of respect after that and Admiral Jackson seemed overly proud of her achievement.

If it weren't for Reggae he'd never have been removed from under the control of the chip. At least not before now.

Alvin was grateful that despite hating this place that for a certain amount of time he could be happy. Happy having conversations freely with Reggae; who was just as trapped as he was, without being controlled by the chip. Alvin found it funny that Reggae didn't have much data downloaded from the chip into her brain. But Reggae had told him that it had intervened with her 'way of thinking' and Admiral Jackson had the downloading of intellectual data into her brain stopped. Unfortunately this made Reggae the least academically knowledgeable of them all. Alvin remembered rambling about the process of the 'cool' rock formations of the Grand Canyon when all Reggae wanted to talk about was how beautiful it was. And he also remembered how sad embarrassed she was that she didn't have any idea of what he was talking about. Alvin then made a mental note to himself to not speak about very advanced topics in Reggae's presence unless that was what the conversation (on a whole) was about. He never wanted her to be sad and always tried to make her smile like she tried to do anytime he was angry or sad.

They were together. Two friends who secretly got out of being under the control of the chip(s) for short periods of time just because Admiral Jackson had feelings for Reggae.

As long as they could be together they were happy. Despite missing their home and families, they were glad to at least have each other for company.

But now they wouldn't be together. Alvin was being sent to the Labs where no one who went ever returned. Reggae still remained at her current post. But Alvin could tell that she'd be even more miserable now that they'd never see each other again.

Sometimes he found it hard to even remember what Simon, Theodore and even Dave looked like. Being under the chip's control so long made him often forget himself and the fact that he ever had a life before coming to the underground base. But he fought it and kept the memory of his family in his heart and thoughts. He just hoped that they'd remember him forever now that he'd soon be forever gone.

Alvin sighed as he remembered memories of both his family back home and Reggae. He recalled wrecking several of Simon's experiments, sneaking some of the delicious treats that Theodore made, singing with his brother's in their band, getting reprimanded by Dave, scowling or laughing up a storm with his brothers as they recalled the problems that Alvin's schemes usually caused, meeting Reggae for the first time, how annoyed he felt sometimes with the way Admiral Jackson looked at her when she couldn't see him (Admiral Jackson), Reggae tripping Laura after Laura called her a dumb nigger and then pretended that she didn't know what happened despite Laura's fuming, Reggae telling him in simple words that she had little choice and gave herself up when she was getting kidnapped, Reggae and himself talking to each other while free from the chip's control for a short amount of time thanks to Admiral Jackson and the attraction he had for her and lastly his request of Reggae to tell his family that he was dead when he saw her last and of course for the final time.

"Please let my family know that I'm gone," Alvin said softly, "I don't want them to keep searching for me when I'm no longer around," he said in a cracked voice, "Please remember my request Reggae," he added solemnly.

"We were always there for each other," Alvin recalled, "we made each other laugh," he remembered with a smile, "we always tried to keep the other one from being down."

Alvin remembered how surprised he was the first time that he was removed from under the chip's control. He was even more surprised when he realized that he could move with free will. He tried to whistle and he actually did it. He willed his fingers to move and they **actually **obeyed. Before he couldn't control **anything**. He couldn't even **blink **independently of the chip. He soon noticed Admiral Jackson grinning at him nearby and Alvin recalled losing **all** happy expression immediately. Admiral Jackson lost his grin quickly and was obviously **offended** by Alvin's reaction. Admiral Jackson led Alvin and Alvin soon saw Reggae and was told by Admiral Jackson that it was she who had requested his (Alvin) company and that was the ONLY reason why Admiral Jackson had control removed from Alvin temporarily. Alvin was always grateful to Reggae for doing that for him.

He just hoped that she could now be there for him one last time and let his family know that they should stop searching for him.

I hope that my family will always keep their fondest memories of me in their minds and hearts for always. All those wonderful times that we had togeth… (Alvin's thoughts)

"Come on Alvin," a scientist said simply and interrupted Alvin's thoughts, "it's time," he said coldly and led Alvin towards a wide doorway, which had a long sliding metal door to the side of it.

Flashes of Alvin's past flashed in his mind. The happy times that he had with his family when he was so 'innocently' mischievous and naïve. Then the few good times he got to have with Reggae after reality boxed him in the face and had his family lost to him possibly forever. Only now losing his family forever was no longer a possibility, it was an even harsher and **definite **reality. He recalled all the happy times one last time before he stepped through the doorway, which would take him away from the little happy hope and freedom that he once had as an officer.

The metal door slowly closed.

End Chapter 7

Reggae: Well I've finally updated. Darn the fact that you can't add musical lyrics by other artists anymore. But I'm going to write my own musical lyrics. I've already done that more than once in my other profile called Death's Soulmate and reviewers have enjoyed what I've written. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this new chapter and I WILL try to update this more often. Even if in this story I'm starting to have feelings for a terrorist. Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Daily Life

Finding You

Chapter 8: Daily Life

(Following day at Noon at the Secret Underground Factory in India)

Brittany continued to sew quietly. She now had no friends left. She only trusted Indi and with the staunch rise of girls being reported, she refused to trust or extend friendship to anyone else. That made many girls start to hate her but Brittany didn't care. She just didn't care about anything but staying out of trouble and finding a way out of this place.

"#59023!" Mace cried suddenly and Brittany looked up upon hearing her number being called, "come here," she ordered and Brittany stopped sewing the collar and turned off the machine, "hurry up chipmunk!" she shouted and Brittany quickly got up and moved briskly towards Mace as she tried her best not to bounce any of the tables with sewing machines and trip over any of the girls who had to sew with needle and thread on the floor.

Finally Brittany reached Mace and looked into her superior's face.

"What do you know about the former #40567?" Mace demanded and Brittany immediately knew that she was talking of the French girl who Mace had sent to the incinerator to be burnt, "answer me!" she screamed.

"Nothing," Brittany lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Mace shouted, "you **better** talk."

"I don't know **anything**," Brittany said defiantly.

"Fine #59023," Mace said, "we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said seriously.

"Wha…?" Brittany started to ask in frightened confusion.

"A few men came asking about both you and the departed French Girl, #40567," Mace revealed and Brittany's face brightened, "don't get your hopes up," she snapped, "they never found this room," she said and Brittany's face immediately fell, "let's just say this place is protected almost by something magical," she said with a wide grin, "mostly by the power of money and greed of course," she added happily.

"I will be found someday," Brittany declared, "my family will never stop searching for me!" she shouted.

"We know," Mace said coldly, "and that has to be dealt with," she snapped.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked fearfully.

"Nothing," Mace said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "we might have to move you to another factory."

"What!" Brittany screamed as she thought of the horrible idea of having to get used to the life, rules and procedures of another factory.

"Well we **can't **be found out," Mace said simply, "just **pray **that they don't come back," she warned, "they're **worse **places than this one," she told Brittany.

Brittany stood there visibly shivering. She didn't want to go to a worse place. She knew that she'd probably lose her sanity in the process. Here was bad enough.

"All I know is that her mother's name is Renee Jacques and she's a rich and probably married woman from France," Brittany blurted out, "I know **nothing **else," she told Mace, "I swear."

"Well," Mace said slowly, "the little chipmunk knows when to **spill** the beans for her own good," she observed, "I'm going to look into it," she stated, "might as well find out about the dead girl they're searching for," she said, "we know all about you already," she added and walked off leaving Brittany holding herself tightly, her face now looking very sickly and pale.

* * *

(Meanwhile in France)

Eleanor and Tricia sat on a park bench as they each ate a hotdog. They were both allowed a day off and could explore the town. Eleanor already looked different with her hair dyed a voluptuous deep red and she now looked closer to a petite girl except for her extra voluptuous body. Tricia looked the same (as she did in ch4) except for a deeper tan and hair highlights.

"It's so nice out today," Tricia commented and looked at the clear sky.

"I guess," Eleanor responded dryly.

Tricia looked at the chipmunk from the side of her eye. She was starting to worry.

"So," Tricia said slowly, "when do you plan to make your escape?" she asked.

"From what?" Eleanor asked simply.

"The **WHORE **house," Tricia reminded her.

"Oh that," Eleanor said, "it's like you said back when you were giving me my makeover and helped me start to lose weight," she continued, "prostitution isn't so BAD when you're getting something back in return," she recited.

"Yes it is," Tricia disagreed, "at first I felt it was okay because I had been raped by my Father when I was younger and thought that this was better because of all the lovely trinkets I now got," she told Eleanor, "but now I **know** it's not wonderful," she said, "it's **wrong**," she said seriously.

"Well you're not exactly **rebelling**," Eleanor pointed out sharply.

"It would be senseless to," Tricia countered as she started to feel defensive, "remember what happened to you?"

"Yes I do," Eleanor said firmly, "I used to be a dumb fat **bitch** who wore large ugly dresses and had to be forced upon by men who just wanted some great sex," she declared, "now I've changed," she said, "and most of it is thanks to you," she added.

"And I regret it," Tricia admitted, "where's the Eleanor that used to want to keep herself clean and actually felt ashamed of being fucked by these guys?" she asked desperately.

"She's on vacation," Eleanor said simply, "**permanent** vacation," she added darkly.

"But what about your family?" Tricia pressed, "you know they **must** be looking for you."

"I was always the average fat girl back there," Eleanor said hatefully, "now I'm beautiful and **rewarded **for it," she said proudly.

"You're not **rewarded** for being pretty," Tricia snapped, "you **know** why you're getting so much stuff and privileges," she pointed out, "and if you stop giving what you're giving, you lose **everything**," she added.

"Not if I stay beyond Twenty," Eleanor declared.

"What?" Tricia asked incredulously.

"I'm planning on taking their lifetime plan," Eleanor revealed to her, "I'm **going** to stay a prostitute."

"No Eleanor!" Tricia cried, "you can't…I won't let you," she said.

Eleanor laughed openly.

"You can't stop me Tricia," Eleanor said between giggles, "and don't **think** of trying to escape to tell my family," she said seriously, "you got taken from your **abusive** home," she continued, "try to snitch my location to **anyone **and I'll ensure that you're sent back when you're recaptured," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," Tricia said, "you c…can't," she said tearfully, "what have you become Eleanor?" she asked loudly and started to cry.

"A better prostitute," Eleanor responded and soon set down her hotdog to comfort her devastated friend.

* * *

(One Hour Later at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

"Good Afternoon Mr. Jut," the small group of teenagers said in unison.

"Afternoon," Mr. Jut responded, "wish it wasn't so **bloody** cold," he muttered to himself.

"We've finished our new creations Sir," Helen Worst said happily.

"Yes you have," Mr. Jut said with great approval, "York, this is your last day with us," he said and a Chinese eighteen year old bowed, "when you're eighteen you're out of this mansion for good," he reminded the others, "remember that," he added sternly.

"Excuse me sir," Butch said suddenly, "but you said that you wanted to be reminded to check on Tiffany Garth."

"Oh yes," Mr. Jut said, "thank you and excuse me," he said and left the room.

Suddenly York started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Helen demanded loudly.

"Do you know why they've locked up Tiffany?" York asked seriously, "she isn't sick," he said quickly before the others could respond, "at least, not in the way they've claimed," he added darkly.

"Then what then?" Terra Mist demanded and everyone else cast their eyes away from the blonde, "please inform us?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Jut murders us once we're eighteen," York announced and most gasped, "he always does it a week after our eighteenth birthday," he informed everyone.

"That's a lie!" Terra screamed, "Mr. Jut's not a murderer!" she shouted.

"Or a kidnapper in your case," Remy Demi Tonn spoke up, "everyone knows you came willingly," he reminded her.

"So what?" Terra demanded, "I want to be the best," she continued, "and I WILL be leaving here on my eighteenth birthday, alive."

"As will I," Helen stated.

York looked from one girl to the other. His dark brown eyes widened and he ran from the room.

"York wait," Remy cried and the shoulder length black haired Hispanic teen ran after him.

"They'll both get in trouble," Helen said emotionlessly and brushed back a stand of dark brown hair.

"Yes they will," Terra said simply as she took a cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number, "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid," she declared as the phone rang, "Mr. Jut," she said when it was answered, "York's trying to escape and Remy went after him," she reported, "oh no," she said shaking her head, "Remy's just trying to stop him from leaving," she told him, "and Sir, York claimed that you'll murder us once we become adults," she said seriously, "Yes Sir," she said, "yes sir," she repeated, "of course," she said kindly with a smile, "Goodbye Mr. Jut,"

"How could you?" Butch asked in a snarl, "you're a traitor to your own teen kind," he whispered.

"I'm my own kind," Terra declared, "and so is Helen!"

Helen remained silent.

"I didn't want to get into trouble," Helen said and turned away.

"What do you mean?" Terra demanded, "hey!" she cried when Helen refused to respond, "do **not** play innocent now," she warned.

But Helen refused to look at her and the others looked at Terra in fear, disappointment or outmost disgust.

"You're a monster," Butch told her, "leave Helen alone."

Terra's blue eyes glared at him.

"You'll be sorry," Terra told him, "you'll all be sorry some day!" she declared and ran from the room.

"I'm a horrible person," Helen said a few minutes later and fell to her knees.

Theodore walked forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you thought was right," Theodore said softly, "Terra came to you didn't she?" he asked her.

Helen nodded and started to cry. Theodore took her in his arms and hugged her. Unnoticed Butch watched with trepidation.

Suddenly there were loud gunshots and after a loud alarm went of, the door for the room closed automatically.

"What's going on?" Helen asked fearfully and clung to Theodore.

"Security here is always tight," Butch stated, "Mr. Jut warned us that nothing would be spared to prevent us from escaping," he reminded her.

"But Terra is out there!" another teenager cried.

"Good riddance!" Butch retorted.

"I hope she'll be okay," Theodore said, "I just feel that there's something she hasn't told us," he continued, "something important," he added.

Helen's face immediately darkened as she hugged unto Theodore's chest.

End Chapter 8

Reggae: How was that update for you? I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Brittany's dilemma and Eleanor's transformation? What about what happened in the mansion? Do you think that any particular OC shouldn't be trusted and will York, Terra and Remy survive? Give me responses and review. Yay! I wrote this in one day! Whoop!


	9. Chapter 9: Startling Events

Finding You

Chapter 9: Startling Events

(7pm at the Miller's Residence)

Ms. Miller and Jeanette ate their dinner quietly. It had been rather quiet and tense in the house since the kidnapping attempt made on Jeanette. Treffsday came by once a month to check everything and so far only other thing had happened. Jeanette had got a call from an anonymous person who had told her that if the search wasn't stopped, Brittany and Eleanor would die. It really shook Jeanette up but when she told Ms. Miller, she refused to let Jeanette tell the authorities. Jeanette still had a bad feeling about Ms. Miller's behaviour.

"I've been thinking," Ms. Miller said after swallowing another bite of her tofu salad, "how much longer will this search go on?"

"Until my sisters are found I guess," Jeanette responded softly as she continued to pick at her own salad.

"Its getting really dangerous Jeanette," Ms. Miller pointed out.

"Alvin and his Dad aren't giving up," Jeanette pointed out.

"But no one's threatened them," Ms. Miller countered, "I'm sorry Jeanette but this search is getting really dangerous," she announced seriously, "and I can't lose my last daughter," she said sadly.

"But you won't lose me Ms. Miller!" Jeanette protested, "you can't stop searching!" she screamed and slammed her fist on the table so hard that her fork went flying.

"I got a call earlier today!" Ms. Miller screamed, "the person said you'll be raped and killed if I keep up the search!" she revealed and Jeanette gasped, "I soon after called the investigating team and told them that I'm losing hope in finding my missing girls," she said softly, "I lied but I can't lose you Jeanette," she said and broke into tears.

Jeanette hurried over to comfort Ms. Miller.

"I can't lose you Jeanette," Ms. Miller whispered.

Suddenly there was a crash and Jeanette and Ms. Miller hugged each other and screamed. Soon a figure fully clad in black entered the room.

But just then an irate Treffsday jumped the intruder. They rolled across the floor as the two females grabbed unto each other in open fear. Soon Treffsday had the person immobilized underneath him. He pulled off the ski mask. There was nothing there. Suddenly the figure went flat and a small cloud of smoke rose in the air and rushed out of the house.

Jeanette and Ms. Miller started to scream even louder.

* * *

(Midnight at the Seville Residence)

Dave yawned as he finished up typing up a new contract for Simon. Simon had finally decided to sing Solo. Recently Simon was becoming less and less focused on science, inventing and grades. He could now barely keep up his B's and Dave had freaked yesterday when Simon's test results for Algebra was a C.

Dave threatened that he'd ground Simon if his grades didn't pull up. Simon promised to do so if he could get a contract to sing solo with Dave as his manager of course. This surprised Dave, but Dave agreed to let Simon start to sing solo over the summer if his grades went up. Simon agreed.

"Simon hasn't sung since his brother's disappeared," Dave recalled, "I wonder how he'll sound now."

Suddenly a message popped up on screen telling Dave that he had an email from an address that he didn't recognize. He decided to check it out. But upon reading the email he was left in total shock.

**Dear Dave Seville (Father of Alvin)**

**I'm sorry to inform you that Alvin has died in confinement. Please, this is not a trick and I'm risking punishment and my life by sending you this message. I was a friend of your son Alvin and we confided in each other while he was alive. He spoke so wonderfully of you and his brothers. Theodore was taken to somewhere else. So Alvin and I knew nothing of his location, but I can tell you that it was by an independent source that pumped a lot of money to get him kidnapped personally. I think he was kidnapped along with Alvin to mainly save time. I'm sorry about your loss Mr. Seville. Alvin had requested me to ask you to stop searching for him before he died. He had so much faith earlier of escaping, but he lost before he left. Hopefully he'll be in a better place. I'm sorry again about having to tell you this. **

**Please I BEG you not to tell ANYONE of this email. If it were found out I'd be in serious trouble and if the people for this place feel threatened, they might exterminate us all. I'm just going by Alvin's request to let you know he's dead and that you should stop searching for him. You can put even more focus on searching for Theodore. I hope that he is still alive and who knows, maybe you'll find him and have at least one son back with you. But I advise you to wait two months before terminating the search for him. It would be suspicious if it were found out that just barely a few days after Alvin's death that his parents stopped searching. I'd advise you to get rid of this email or at least get it deleted off your email mailbox and computer. I'm sorry about the sadness that this letter must be causing you; I wish that I could tell you something else. But I have a promise to keep to Alvin. If you want to keep searching, I'll understand. But I'm sorry to say that you'll never find him. Good luck finding your other son Theodore. A clue: get rich high classed places like mansions searched. I also picked up that the person who paid to have Theodore not only paid in non-US currency, but also that the currency is higher than US currency. So it could be that it was paid in English or British pounds or something. I hope that helps. You should at least be able to find and get returned to you one son. Especially with one unfortunately not able to be returned to you now. Again I'm Sorry.**

**Alvin's Friend**

**P.S.: I'm sorry to also inform you that Alvin was also kidnapped by mistake. They really wanted your son Simon. It's probably best that he doesn't find out. I think accepting his brother's death will be hard enough. Again I'm sorry and Goodbye Mr. Seville. And don't bother try tracking this email address, I used a false profile for it and the computer is untraceable. **

"No," Mr. Dave Seville whispered after reading the letter, "it can't be true."

Dave printed the letter then deleted the email.

End Chapter 9

Reggae: I completed this today June 7, 2005. I completed chapter 8 yesterday. Two chapters that I've each completed in one DAY! I'm on a role. Review!


	10. Chapter 10: In Bad Times

Finding You

Chapter 10: In Bad Times

(Meanwhile at an Underground Military Base)

Reggae sat on the edge of her bed swinging her feet. She kept wondering if what she had done was right. Alvin wasn't dead. He was just taken away to the Labs. But at the same time, no one who went there ever returned. She had to agree that was as good as dead.

Mr. Deville might be reading that message right now. I can't even speak about it openly to myself. Outside Admiral Jackson's office I'm not in anyway safe. Hell, not even **in **his office I'm safe. But I am **safer**. Plus it was there that I was able to create the new email address and send the email to Alvin's father. I sure hope that he doesn't go to the police with it. Otherwise there's going to be big trouble if anyone here finds out about it. (Reggae's thoughts)

"I'm so tired," Reggae whispered to herself and fell back onto her bed, "I have no one to talk to," she said with a sigh since everyone else was on auto-sleep because they were still under the control of the chip, "and my only friend is now a military lab rat," she added bitterly.

"Which friend is that?" Laura McDonald asked suddenly and Reggae twirled around in shock to see the blonde wide-awake and not under the chip's control.

"How come you're not under the chip's control?" Reggae demanded.

"How do **you **know that I'm not being programmed to **act **like this?" Laura challenged.

"Because there's a certain level of blankness in the faces of those under the chip that can't be removed by **ANY **form of programming," Reggae responded, "a regular person wouldn't notice," she admitted, "but I've been here long enough to tell," she told Laura.

"For a girl who's not exceedingly academically bright," Laura pointed out, "you notice a lot of things Reggae."

"It doesn't take academics to tell certain things," Reggae countered, "it mostly and firstly takes good observation skills," she declared, "my father used to always tell me that," she added and started to feel sad as she recalled her own far away father.

"I worshipped my father," Laura said suddenly, "he was so perfect," she said airily, "unlike my twin brother and I," she said and her eyes went downcast.

"Is your brother here too?" Reggae asked.

"No," Laura said simply, "he's dead," she revealed.

"I'm sorry," Reggae said.

"It's okay," Laura said with a shrug, "he's in a better place," she said and Reggae decided not to press for info since she had things in her own life that she'd rather not share.

"So," Reggae said determined to change the subject, "how come you're not under the chip's control?" she asked Laura.

"That's classified actually," Laura told me, "you?"

"Research purposes," Reggae told her, "I broke through the control of the chip."

"Wow," Laura said impressed, "when did it happen?" she asked.

"Night time," Reggae responded.

"Must've been one of those nights when I'm in **deep **sleep," Laura said, "sad I missed it."

"I'm not," Reggae muttered.

"What?" Laura asked.

"I said 'oh nuts'," Reggae lied, "that you missed it," she added.

Laura didn't look convinced. But she didn't push it.

"So," Laura said slowly, "I **hear **that Admiral Jackson has his eyes on a certain female officer," she said and Reggae could barely keep herself blushing, "have any ideas?" she asked.

"No," Reggae lied immediately, "he must be after one of those smart obedient types," she suggested.

"I don't know about that," Laura disagreed, "Ad. Jackson seems to have a bit of an inner rebel to me," she stated.

"How would you know?" Reggae demanded and realized that her voice sounded a bit angry.

"Just a guess," Laura said and she now looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Reggae apologized, "Admiral Jackson was sort of among those who agreed to turn off the chip in my head and I guess he's kind of on my good list," I said with a laugh as I prayed Laura would take this as gospel.

"Guess he'd make my good list too," Laura said and Reggae sighed inwardly with relief.

"I heard that kid Alvin you usually team up with was sent to the labs," Laura said suddenly and I paled, "you didn't know?"

"Um I was informed," Reggae confessed.

"By who?" Laura asked anxiously.

"Classified," Reggae told her and grinned.

"Guess I deserve that," Laura said with a laugh, "this could be fun, being the only two able to actually move our pinkie at our own free will," she said and I laughed, "you're not so bad."

"Neither are you," Reggae agreed, "but call me nigger again and I'll step on you after I trip you," I threatened and Laura laughed, nodded and loudly muttered a quick apology.

* * *

(Following Day at 3 a.m. at Jet's Residence)

Treffsday lay staring at the ceiling as a sleeping Pixie lay snoring softly on his naked chest. Neither of them were dressed and the only thing covering their naked bodies was a pink silk bedspread.

The nerve of Minnie! To not only stay out an extra week but to also deny me sex for three days after her return (that's why in ch6 Treffsday mentioned about not getting sex for ten days despite Minnie staying away only for an extra week. Just so you know that I KNOW a week is seven days)! TREACHEROUS! She better know that I'm not doing anything special for her for a while. No sex just because I wouldn't speak to her dumb friend. I almost wish that she'd catch me in bed with Pixie. (Treffsday's thoughts)

Treffsday closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

(10 a.m. on the Premises of the French Villa in one of the richest areas of France that belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Jacques)

"I am suspicious that your daughter's hidden somewhere in that Indian factory," Jet stated, "my research has proven that she was sold somewhere within the area where the factory is."

"But you **used **Mrs. Jacques amulet," Mr. Jacques pointed out, "no magic could've blocked you finding my daughter and the amulet being unable to detect it," he reminded Jet, "that amulet can **always **detect really strong magic," he added.

"But what if the magic used in that factory's not strong enough to block out her Francine's location if she's alive?" Jet asked, "but strong enough to block it if she's dead and buried within…"

"Don't come again with this death nonsense!" Mr. Jacques roared, "my daughter is **alive**!" he shouted.

"You **have **to be prepared for the possibility," Jet said simply.

"**NO**!" Mr. Jacques screamed, "I **WILL **have my daughter back!"

"I will continue searching," Jet said and turned to leave.

"Jet," a voice said from the door and Jet noticed a pale looking Mrs. Jacques, "do you really think my daughter's dead?" she asked him.

"Yes," Jet responded honestly, "but I won't stop investigating until I'm **absolutely** certain whether or not she is still alive," he told her, "and I have proof," he added.

"Merci," Mrs. Jacques said kindly, "please don't think it stupid that we still hold unto hope," she pleaded.

"I don't," Jet told her, "in fact," he continued, "there's another girl from a kidnapping case I **used** to work on who might also be in that factory," he announced.

"Is she alive?" Mr. Jacques asked.

"I don't know," Jet admitted, "but I **will** find out," he said confidently.

"Just remember **whose **daughter is more important," Mr. Jacques said seriously.

"Your daughter is my **top **priority," Jet said.

"Be **sure **of that," Mr. Jacques said coldly and lit his pipe.

End Chapter 10

Reggae: I'm on a roll! Today's June 8, 2005. Whoopie! I updated, please review.

Update: Today's now Sunday June 12, 2005. Thank my mother for the late update


	11. Chapter 11: Untitled

Finding You

Chapter 11: Untitled

(Later at 2pm at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

Everyone sat on their sleeping bags in the special hall. The area was fully secured. There were four bathrooms, several shelves with lots of books about cooking, three large fans, at least ten visible cameras, three guards stated at each corner of the rectangular room, lots of space for all of them to be able to sit on their sleeping bags and still have space to run around in the middle of the room if it were allowed and two closets which were stationed on the left and right side of the hall respectively. The left side was where the boys stayed and the right was where the girls stayed. No one was allowed to walk in the middle except for the guards and boys couldn't venture over to the girl's side and vice versa. They couldn't even talk to each other. They were allowed limited time to talk to their own gender and the cameras helped to make them fearfully obey all rules and regulations set.

"What do you think happened to Remy?" Theodore whispered.

"Shhh," Butch commanded, "we're not supposed to talk and I already told you that I don't know," he reminded Theodore.

Theodore nodded but he looked restless. Butch feared for him.

Suddenly the large doors opened and in entered Mr. Jut. He looked at the students who were all sent here by 4 pm yesterday. It was practically a full day since they had been locked in here and forced to live under even scarier conditions than they did in the mansion.

"I hope this teaches you," Mr. Jut said formally, "how lucky you are," he told them, "traitors and trouble makers face MUCH scarier and wore conditions," he warned, "be not one of them."

Theodore's hand rose in the air. Butch immediately pulled it down.

"Ah Theodore," Mr. Jut said happily, "ask away," he said brightly.

"Um," Theodore said fearfully.

"Have no fear," Mr. Jut told him, "I have reason to show you anger."

"What happened to Remy?" Theodore asked in a small voice and Mr. Jut's eyes darkened.

"That boy needs to learn where his allegiance lies," Mr. Jut said darkly, "he tried to help York escape," he announced and the teens gasped, "he is being punished and will be seen again once he is deemed safe," he stated, "York has been executed and Terra's dead," he revealed, "Terra's death was an accident which happens when you carelessly leave safe haven during an escape attempt," he said bluntly, "see that you learn from it and **don't **do the same," he said.

Butch's hand rose into the air.

"I know what you will ask," Mr. Jut declared, "if you do I can only say York told you lies," he told Butch.

"Does that mean York lied?" Butch asked.

"Would it matter?" Mr. Jut asked, "no one leaves here alive unless I permit it," he said frankly.

"In other words we don't leave here at **all**?" Butch pressed.

"Your question annoys me," Mr. Jut stated, "ask no more."

Butch became silent. He knew better than to push Mr. Jut too far.

"And you wanted me to behave," Theodore whispered to him and received a hard jab from Butch's shoulder, "ow."

"You will be moved back to the mansion tomorrow at 10 a.m." Mr. Jut said, "you will be ready to cook by noon and your main ingredient will be chicken and you can only use natural sauces and no frying allowed," he told them, "I hope you memorized that," he said seriously, "it will NOT be repeated," he added and then turned around and left.

"What sauces?" Butch asked Theodore.

"Natural," Theodore responded.

"Hey," a guard shouted, "no talking," he told them.

Butch and Theodore nodded and while Theodore decided to take a nap, Butch went immediately to check up on recipes.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Jet's Residence)

Minnie entered excitedly. She knew that she had planned to punish Treffsday longer, but she decided to let him off and come home. She knew that he'd be out for most of today and decided to come home early so that she could surprise him. But when she entered the bedroom that she and Treffsday shared, she saw Pixie humming and straightening the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Minnie demanded.

"Tidying up," Pixie responded as if Minnie's presence was unimportant.

"What are you doing in MY place?" Minnie expanded.

"This is JET'S place," Pixie pointed out, "you and Treffsday are only taking care f it while he's away," she reminded Minnie.

"How do you know about that?" Minnie demanded.

"I'm here aren't I?" Pixie countered.

"What have you being to Treffsday?" Minnie snarled.

"Nothing by force if that's what you're wondering," Pixie said frankly.

"How dare….!" Minnie exploded.

"You listen to me," Pixie snapped and she no longer sounded calm, "you were the one who decided to punish Treffsday and I just happened to be there and since you're not a nympho you wouldn't understand," she spat.

"So you two just lay in here having sex?" Minie asked her.

"We spoke too," Pixie told her, "about our lives," she continued, "our hopes, dreams, expectations," she said simply, "I personally had a very fulfilling time here," she declared.

"Well it's over," Minnie snapped, "get out!" she commanded.

"No," pixie refused calmly.

"Do I look like I'm joking!" Minnie shouted.

"Neither am I girly," Pixie said darkly, "I really LIKE Treffsday," she revealed, "if anyone's telling me to leave it will be him."

"But he's in love with me," Minnie insisted.

"So?" Pixie demanded, "you're not monogamous or married," she pointed out.

"But we're together," Minnie said.

"And?" Pixie asked frankly, "you're relationship is open," she reminded Minnie, "you didn't expect some competition?" she asked almost incredulously.

"Com….?" Minnie started to ask, "are you serious?" she demanded angrily.

"Hell yeah I'm serious!" Pixie shouted, "Treffsday's a wonderful guy," she told Minnie, "I don't see why you're so slow in marrying him."

Minnie burst out laughing.

"You think that Treffsday will marry you?" Minnie asked between laughs.

"No," Pixie admitted and Minnie stopped laughing in surprise, "but I'd say yes if he did ask me," she told Minnie, "what if he asked you?" she put forward.

"What?" Minnie asked in a squeaky voice.

"What if he wanted to marry you?" Pixie asked.

"I'd like an answer too," a voice said and both ladies turned to see Treffsday, "to what do I owe your early return?"

"What is she doing here?" Minnie demanded angrily and pointed at Pixie.

"I can invite anyone I want," Treffsday told her.

"Anyone is **obviously **correct," Minnie said loudly.

"Hey!" Pixie cried, "I was initially going to **kill **him you know," she told Minnie.

"What!" Minnie screamed, "you're bedding your potential murderer!" she shouted at Treffsday.

"Well she** obviously **didn't kill me!" Treffsday shouted back.

"I think I'll go," Pixie said suddenly.

"No wait," Treffsday said.

"No," Pixie told him, "I'll see you again," she said and disappeared with the snap of her fingers.

"Well she's gone," Minnie said with relief, "what about a little surprise for my return."

"If you wanted a surprise you should've been home when you were supposed to," Treffsday said rudely, "I had no sex, then was preparing you a special surprise when you decide to punish me," he told her, "tell me how much fun you think I had?" he demanded.

"Probably not much until Miss Pixie came along," Minnie said resentfully.

"Well you better be glad she came," Treffsday snapped, "I would've considered letting you come home to an empty house if she didn't," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Minnie demanded.

"I'm going out," Treffsday announced, "and NO," he told her, "I don't WANT your company," he spat and stormed out.

"Wai…" Minnie started to say but he took no heed.

Oh no, he looked really angry. But he's been angry before. And so have I. It doesn't mean that our relationship will go down the gutter, does it? Does it? (Minnie's thoughts)

End Chapter 11

Reggae: I've been having some writer's block. Both this profile and my other one 'Death's Soulmate' has suffered. August 5, 2005 and I've finally updated this. I had actually started this chapter June 26, that's how bad my writer's block is. Sorry about the late update and please review. I'll try to update this month.


	12. Chapter 12: Developing Interest

Finding You

Chapter 12: Developing Interests

(3pm at an Underground Military Base)

Reggae entered Admiral Jackson's office but was surprised to see General Friday, Dr. Karen and Dr. Gregory. Reggae could feel herself going pale but she forced herself to stay calm. She gave an immediate salute to General Friday who nodded and directed Reggae to a seat right across from her.

"I'm guessing you're surprised," General Friday said formally.

"Yes General Friday," Reggae admitted as she forced her folded hands not to shake and her eye contact with General Friday to not waver.

"We've called you here because of some disturbing news," Dr. Karen said and she sounded rather angry, "did you really think you could get away with it?" she demanded.

"With what?" Reggae asked fearfully unable to hide the fact that she was scared.

"You know what we're talking about!" Dr. Gregory exploded, "do you have ANY idea what you've done you little idiot!" he shouted at Reggae who recoiled, "we ought to consider exterminating you!"

"I'm sorry," Reggae whispered, "I had to keep my promise to Alvin," I told them.

"You know," General Friday said slowly, "you almost got away with it," she said suddenly.

"General!" Dr. Karen cried, "telling her this is unnecessary!" she shouted.

"I have to agree," Dr. Gregory spoke up, "he did tell you in confidence," he reminded General Friday.

"And I told you two didn't I?" General Friday snapped.

"But we're top ranking scientist who help deal with the teenage officers," Dr. Karen pointed out, "it's wise for us to know these things," she stated, "Reggae doesn't need to know who reported her."

"Reported," Reggae whispered to herself, "but who could've…."

Reggae stopped as everything sunk in. She felt herself grow cold and the voice that spoke next was very unlike her own.

"Tell Admiral Jackson that he's definitely dedicated to his work," Reggae said coldly, "is there any punishment for me?" she asked General Friday.

"Not this time darling," General Friday said sweetly, "I know you're angry about being caught," she continued, "but all workers here are dedicated to our cause," she said simply, "so don't expect to get away with anything."

"I want to be put back under the control of the chip," Reggae said suddenly.

"No," a voice said firmly and everyone looked to see Admiral Jackson enter his office.

"What's going on here?" Admiral Jackson demanded.

"Admiral Jackson," Reggae said automatically after she stood up and saluted him, "General Friday was just talking to me Admiral," she told him.

"At ease," Admiral Jackson told her and Reggae sat back down, "so you told her?" he asked General Friday.

"She guessed who reported her on her own," General Friday told him, "I only made it clear that we knew about what she did on your computer."

"Oh, so she wouldn't have possibly guessed it would have to be me since my computer has no tracers on or within it?" Admiral Jackson stated, "just programs that show me what's been done on the computer daily and finger print scans to tell me who," he added.

"Are you accusing me of revealing that it was YOU who reported her?" General Friday asked him frankly.

"I'm not accusing, I'm **saying**," Admiral Jackson responded, "do you feel good upsetting young soldiers?" he asked her, "what's her punishment them?"

"Nothing," Dr. Gregory spoke up, "I guess knowing that she's been caught is punishment enough," he said with a shrug.

"And now she wants to be placed back under the control of the chip," Dr. Karen said, "I knew telling her like this was a **bad** idea," she declared, "now we're probably going to have to break our research on how persons break away from the chip's control," she said darkly.

"No we won't," Dr. Gregory said seriously, "I for one reject her request to be placed back under the chip's control," he announced.

"What do you care?" Reggae demanded suddenly.

"I care about research," Dr. Gregory responded, "putting you back under the control of the chip compromises all our hard work," he explained.

"I reject it too," Dr. Karen said softly, "I think that she's just really upset right now."

"Of course she's upset," General Friday spat, "she got caught, what else did you expect?" she demanded.

"That you'd handle this like you were talking to a young person not your robotic dog," Dr. Karen snapped angrily surprising everyone, "you might be in charge of her military training like Admiral Jackson," she snapped, "but doctors like Gregory and **I** are responsible for her physical and mental state," she stated, "anything happens to her outside military training or some sort of freak accident will be blamed on **us**," she told General Friday, "you can be fine about her feeling like crap when she's not under the chip's control but I'm not," she said, "lots of bad things have happened to teen officers who suddenly have upsetting things flung upon them."

"Worse if they're outside the chip's control," Dr. Gregory pointed out, "you've just greatly upset a girl who doesn't cares if she lives or dies very much," he continued, "do you have any idea of what repercussions this might cause?" he asked General Friday, "do you think if she's suddenly in a coma tomorrow or kills herself that **you **will be called in?" he asked, "No, Dr. Karen and **I **along with other doctors will be called in to explain," he said angrily, "and you will be off Scot free while **we're** eyebrows deep in trouble," he added.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to not be a scientists," General Friday said formally, "this meeting is over," she declared, "return to your duties Reggae."

"Yes General Friday," Reggae responded and left.

"You're just conniving aren't you?" Admiral Jackson snarled suddenly and the two doctors raised confused eyebrows, "I told you about what she did in confidence!" he shouted at General Friday, "you weren't supposed to tell anyone much less Reggae after of course informing two of the highest doctors and scientists here," he spat at her.

"I did my job," General Friday said formally, "I weed out the weak."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Karen asked incredulously.

"What do you mean by you weed out the weak!" Admiral Jackson shouted, "wait," he said slowly, "you told her this just to upset her didn't you!" he accused.

"How smart of you to notice," General Friday said slyly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Dr. Gregory snarled.

"If you mean making things more productive, yes I have," General Friday said simply.

"If anything happens to that girl I swear that I'll make sure that you'll lose your job here General," Dr. Karen threatened, "I know how you feel about officers who enter here for unique thinking instead of based on academic brilliance or wonderful fighting skills," she continued, "and I've even heard stories of cruelty and hatred towards them," she said, "but I never expected such behaviour from you," she snarled and shook with anger and clenched fists.

"Like I give a damn about that worthless girl," General Friday snapped, "she's of no use to this organization," she said, "I plan to weed out garbage even if I…"

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Reggae.

"I believe I told you to RETURN to your duties Reggae," General Friday said loudly.

"Fuck You," Reggae responded to the doctors alarm, the Admiral's surprise, and the General's fury.

"What did you just say?" General Friday demanded at the top of her lungs.

"Go fuck yourself," Reggae elaborated and stepped up to Admiral Jackson, "you didn't purposely report me," she whispered and touched his hair lightly, "thank you," she said then gave the doctors a warm smile and left.

"That bitch is dead," General Friday snarled, "I swear it!" she declared.

"Touch her and die," Admiral Jackson spoke up, "I can SWEAR on that," he told her.

"Your love of her will be the death of you," General Friday swore and stormed out.

"Then it shall be a sweet death in deed," Admiral Jackson whispered then realized that he was still in ear shot of the two doctors, "oh, ahem," he said quickly and turned to face them, "you may leave now," he told them.

Dr. Karen giggled and left the office after she waved goodbye to the Admiral.

"You should marry her," Dr. Gregory suggested as he headed to the door, "before she becomes unavailable," he added and started to exit the office.

Admiral Jackson looked at him with surprised curiosity. Then his face contorted and darkened.

"Touch her and your next prescription will be a personal castration," Admiral Jackson threatened, "from me," he added.

Dr. Gregory turned to look back at Admiral Jackson with a face filled with incredulity.

"You would castrate me if I had a thing with her?" Dr. Gregory asked him.

Admiral Jackson looked elsewhere and refused to answer.

"You love her," Dr. Gregory stated, "oh hell, she feels the same," he said, "and I'm not going after her so forget your prescription," he added and left.

Admiral Jackson watched as Dr. Gregory left.

She loves me? But how would he know that? Wait…the bastard! (Admiral Jackson's thoughts)

Admiral Jackson started to go after Dr. Gregory but then he stopped.

But if he did that means… YES! She loves me! That's awesome. But if she does why doesn't she tell me? Oh Duh! She sees me as a terrorist, no way is she going to admit her feelings for me into the open plus our age difference doesn't help. Well I don't **care**. I WILL get her to confess her love for and…. Hmmm? What will I do when she does? Marry her I guess. Yeah, that's sensible. But how to go about it? Hmmm…. (Admiral Jackson's thoughts)

* * *

(Following Afternoon at a Secret underground Factory in India)

Mace sat as she watched the workers work vigorously to complete their sewing tasks without making mistakes. The three quickest workers with no mistakes would get a week off from working and have dinner with her for a month. The food Mace got was way better than most who worked at the Factory, even those without numbers. That was because of course she was one of the girlfriends to a very rich white man who helped to fund factories like this. So she got special treatment all around.

"You just made a mistake with that sleeve #34578," Mace announced, "you're out of the running," she said and the red haired girl's shoulders slumped, "plus no meals for two days for making a mistake like everyone else," she added.

Mace watched as some started to slow down. Obviously finding actually getting to eat food more worth it than getting to eat with her. She almost felt offended, almost.

Mace scanned the room and soon found the only chipmunk of the workers below, #59023. The girl was working quickly with the sewing machine but very carefully. Mace could tell that #59023 was desperate to win the week off like most of the others. Mace had noticed how extra fragile #59023 had become, especially after the death of #11234. Well suicide to be more precise. Mace hoped that #59023 lost. She'd love nothing more than to see the chipmunk that gave her so much trouble crack. Even if #59023 had barely given much trouble the past two months.

"Just glad that her family has had search for her halted," Mace whispered to herself, "that Miss Miller can be quite a determined lady," she said, "of course she didn't seem so determined when I broke into their house," she said with a laugh, "too bad that Treffsday jumped me and I had to change my form to escape," she muttered, "but their screams were **music** to my ears," she added blissfully.

But I can't believe that those idiots sold us a half leprechaun. We've always avoided bringing in mystical creatures to help protect us from being attacked by magical forces. That inquisitive half elf is bad enough and that horny whore Pixie hasn't even done her job. I'm not even powerful enough to kill her. Pity, I would've adored the exercise. But that Minnie girl might be interesting target practice. But the girl's strong. I'd need some insurance. (Mace's thoughts)

"That dead #40567turning out to be half leprechaun is BAD enough," Mace said, "the worst part is that she's dead," she added knowing that if the leprechaun father found out he'd swear revenge and hunt down anyone involved in his only child's death.

Four hours later at four in the evening Mace stopped everyone from sewing. Two hours later it was decided who the three winners were. They were #30657, #59023 and #39653. Two Indian girls and an American, #59023 the chipmunk.

"Well you three girls will be having a week off and dinner with me for a month," Mace said, "climb the stairs and follow me," she instructed, "the rest of you standing for two hours," she said and the other girls looked up at Mace hopefully, "keep standing," she told them and walked off laughing as the three winners followed her out of the factory.

They walked quietly until they came to an elevator.

"After you," Mace said and three girls went in apprehensively.

And they had good reason. The elevator was covered in dirt, mud and rust. It smelled old and creaked with every step taken inside it. Plus the cobwebs didn't help.

Mace went in last and pressed a few buttons. The elevator moved slowly and creaked most of the way. The girls looked worriedly at each other. After what seemed an eternity the door opened and the girls followed Mace out. But soon stopped in shock.

The elevator had let them off in an elaborately decorated room that looked like it was made for a queen. The walls were blood red and even though it had no windows, cool air came from overhead fans that looked like they were made out of gold. Expensive furniture was everywhere and there were four other doors in the huge room, two to left corner and two to the right.

"The two doors to the left are mine and MINE only," Mace spoke, "enter and **die**," she threatened, "that sky blue door to the right is where you'll be sleeping for the week and it also has it's own bathroom so you won't need to exit it once I lock you in for the night and let you out at nine o' clock tomorrow morning," she told them.

"Nine!" #30657 cried incredulously her dark brown eyes wide in amazement, "we usually start sewing no later than six in the morning," she reminded Mace.

"When you're in my abode," Mace said, "things are different," she told #30657 simply and #30657 jumped excitedly while #39653 now looked hardened and #59023 looked around nervously, "what's your problem?" she demanded of #39653 in annoyance.

"You're just doing this to get more girls to tattle for you," #39653 snarled and her bright grey eyes pierced into Mace's eyes, "you won't turn me," she snarled.

"Unlike your sister?" Mace asked and #39653 lounged at Mace.

But suddenly Mace leaned back swiftly and #39653 started to fly over her. But Mace grabbed the girl's foot and twisted it.

"AHHHHHHH!" #39653 cried and she felt as if her leg was about to be broken off.

"Attack me will you!" Mace raged and kicked her in the stomach, "I'll crack you in half!"

"Wait!" #59023 cried as #30657 cowered in a corner, "don't hurt her!" she begged.

"Why not?" Mace snarled as she punched #39653 in the face breaking her nose, which immediately gushed out blood.

"Because….her sister #39654 might not like that," #59023 thought up quickly, "she is your **best **monitor after all," she continued, "you don't want to lose **her **just because you beat the life out of #39653, her sister," she said to Mace.

Mace glared at #39653 and let her go. #39653 fell to the floor and gasped for air and sobbed as she grabbed unto her bleeding broken nose. Mace suddenly gave her kick.

"Mace!" #59023 cried.

"Why should I listen to you!" Mace demanded and kicked #39653 in her side again, "I've always hated this defiant little bitch," she declared, "even more than I hate you," she added.

"Then I'll take her beatings!" #59023 offered desperately, "please don't hurt her anymore," she begged, "she doesn't even look twelve," she added.

"She became 11 a month ago," Mace informed #59023, "but why stick up for this thing?" she asked incredulously, "she's not even your friend!"

"She's in the same shoes that I am," #59023 declared, "trapped here," she said.

Mace glared at #39653 fiercely. Then she turned away from her and stormed through one of the two doors on the left side and slammed the door.

As soon as Mace was gone #30657 stopped cowering and hurried over to #39653.

"I'm so sorry," #30657 said tearfully as she hugged #39653, "you must think of me as a coward," she said looking at #59023.

"No," #59023 disagreed, "this place makes us fearful," she said, "we have to escape," she whispered.

"I'b 'ried twenty-eight tibes," #39653 said even though her words were hard to decipher because of her broken nose, "I'll keeb bryin'," she declared.

"You have more guts than I do," #59023 said sadly, "I've truly given up on ever leaving this place," she confessed, "I sometimes have hope that my family will find me though," she added.

"Good," #39653 said firmly, "I hab dat my sister becabe a monitor bor the factorie," she said honestly, "but I stib lob her," she added.

"Her sister and I used to be best friends before we came here," #30657 told #59023, "we've been here for four years now," she continued, "#39654 and I were eleven when we were captured while #39653 here was only seven," she said, "how old were you?" she asked #59023.

"Thirteen," #59023 told her.

"That's pretty old," #30657 pointed out, "usually they catch children as young as four," she revealed, "well mainly between seven to eleven when it comes to domestic work like sewing," she added.

"Oh," #59023 said, "do you miss your…."

Suddenly a door flew opened and out stepped Mace with medical supplies. She dropped them in front of the girls.

"Fix her up then go into the bedroom," Mace instructed, "there's a microwave in the corner of the room and a mini fridge," she continued, "use some of the TV dinners and warm them up for your dinner tonight," she told them, "I'm in no mood to eat with her or with any of **you **tonight," she declared and left.

Soon the girls heard the elevator and then moments later silence.

"Well you heard her," #30657 said simply, "let's see our bedroom," she said and helped #39653 to her feet and followed #59023 into their assigned bedroom.

They all looked around the bedroom in awe. The walls were painted a soft white and there were two king sized beds with large over hanging silk curtains for privacy. One was decorated a deep red and the other a light blue. #59023 immediately jumped at the bright blue one and disappeared behind the curtains.

"She wasted no time did she?" #30657 asked and laughed as she led #39653 to the other bed and tended to her injuries.

Meanwhile #59023 rolled along the plush sheets of the bed and took in the sweet fragrance of rose petals. She knew that it was selfish leaving #30657 alone to tend to #39653's injuries. But she just couldn't believe that she'd get to sleep on a real bed. Not that musty hard cot she had been made to sleep in for over a year. Her bones practically melted upon contact with the beds soft yet firm mattress, which was covered with smooth silk sheets and the pillows that were covered in pillowcases elaborately decorated with blue thread to resemble roses.

An hour later #59023 felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" #59023 asked sleepily.

"Food's ready," #30657 whispered into her ear.

"Food!" #59023 screamed and sat up immediately, "where?" she demanded loudly.

#30657 pointed in the direction and #59023 took off in that direction.

"Guess chipmunks are extra hungry," #30657 muttered as she headed to eat her microwaved Chicken Dinner like #59023 (#39653's a vegetarian so she was having Vegetarian Pizza Pockets).

* * *

(2pm at the Eiffel Tower in France)

"Beautiful isn't it?" Miss Yuma French asked with a strong French accent.

"Oh yes," Eleanor declared, "will I get to see more beautiful sites like this?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes you will Eleanor," Miss French said gently, "you've come a long way from the plump little girl you first where."

"Don't remind me," Eleanor said with open disgust, "I was a **stupid**, fat, **ugly** bitch," she said hatefully.

"I thought you were cute," Miss French said.

"Cute like the Philsbury** Dough **Boy maybe," Eleanor said frankly, "I'm a **bombshell **now," she declared firmly.

"Who does great service to the business," Miss French added happily.

"I'm proud of what I do," Eleanor said simply.

"Glad to hear it," Miss French said, "few girls really mean it."

"Well I do," Eleanor said with a nod.

"Obviously since you've chosen to be a prostitute for life," Miss French stated, "Eleanor," she said happily, "you have no **idea **the benefits open to you now that you're going to keep on being a prostitute beyond age twenty," she said excitedly.

"I know the really good ones get educated in manners, grace, dance and poise among other things like I've started to get," Eleanor told Miss French.

"Oh there's **much **more," Miss French said, "I'm not to tell you this," she said seriously, "but the managers are considering putting you on the elitist waiting list," she revealed.

After a moment of shocked silence, Eleanor screamed her head off and started to jump up and down.

"Shhh!" Miss French ordered angrily and looked around, "we **do not **attract attention to ourselves!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Eleanor apologized humbly as she hung her head shamefully.

"Just abide by the rules darling," Miss French said kindly, "I've seen too many girls go to waste just be being **careless**," she told Eleanor.

"Well I **won't **be," Eleanor declared, "I'll be careful and the **best**," she said.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Miss French said formally, "and Eleanor," she said.

"Yes?" Eleanor asked happily.

"**Don't **disappoint me," Miss French said darkly her eyes now dangerous slits.

"I…I…I won't Miss French," Eleanor stuttered now feeling fearful.

"Good girl," Miss French said happily and patted Eleanor on the back, "now let's see more sights!" she cried happily.

End Chapter 12

Reggae: Please review and tell me what you think of this recent chapter. This story will not be completed before 2006. I have so many other chapters to write. And I hope my readers enjoy all of them. Thank you to those who've stuck with this story this far.


	13. Chapter 13: Anger & Lost Children Harmed

Finding You

Chapter 13: Anger and Lost Children Harmed

(6pm at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

Butch entered the room he was sent to. In it were tables, chairs, countertops, a stove, other kitchen appliances and strangely a bed with drapes along with a dresser and a night table.

"You're here," Mr. Jut said as he entered from the door east of the room.

"Yeah," Butch said and nodded.

"Well have a seat," Mr. Jut instructed and Butch obeyed, "so Butch," he said and sat across from him, "I've noticed that you've been doing pretty well here," he observed, "do you plan to be a great cook someday?" he asked.

"What's your angle?" Butch demanded suddenly.

"Angle?" Mr. Jut asked in bewilderment, "I assure you that I do not understand what you mean," he told Butch.

"I know you murder people here," Butch responded, "that York's words aren't lies," he said, "why the hell do you keep children and teens here for?" he demanded, "just for cooking or for your own sick kicks?"

Mr. Jut's eyes darkened.

"Obviously my methods have become too soft over the years," Mr. Jut said, "there was a time when imprisoned guests here quaked at the sound of my name," he told Butch, "unquestionable respected my authority," he said louder, "looked down on traitors," he added and glared at Butch.

"I'm not afraid of you," Butch said.

"You will be," Mr. Jut told him.

"Why, you're going to kill me too?" Butch asked darkly.

"I don't need to kill to instil fear," Mr. Jut said simply.

"Then what are you going to do?" Butch challenged.

"Nothing," Mr. Jut said calmly and sat back, "except this."

Mr. Jut suddenly reached over and grabbed Butch by his shirt collar and pulled him over the table and started to hit him. Butch couldn't get away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the Seville Residence)

"I'm not doing another song!" Simon shouted angrily over the phone, "I agreed to sing two at your concert and that's it!" he exploded and hung up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be shouting at one of our long time friends in the music business," Dave said as he stood calmly near by.

"I don't care!" Simon shouted, "he knows that it's hard for me to sing," he said angrily, "he knows!"

"Calm down Simon," Dave said more sternly.

Simon glared at Dave. Dave glared right back.

"I'm sorry," Simon apologized, "I'll apologize to Mr. Ferguson tomorrow," he told Dave.

"Now," Dave told him.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Call him back now," Dave said seriously.

"Come on I can call him tomorrow," Simon complained.

"I said to call him right now," Dave said.

"Fine," Simon snapped and picked back up the phone.

"Put it down," Dave said coldly.

Simon looked at Dave very hard for a moment. He slowly put the phone down.

"Nothing will be the same, will it?" Dave asked suddenly.

Simon looked at Dave in surprise. He had expected Dave to explode at him like he usually did.

Recently things had grown extra tense. Simon could feel that in the smallest way, Dave blamed him for what happened. Though he knew it wasn't intentional, it hurt him just the same. This caused a rift between him and his father David Seville. Also Simon was angry about what had happened and also blamed himself and in a small way Dave who often left them alone from when they were really young. Plus Simon felt stressed about singing again and got really angry when people pressured him about it. And Simon had also become rather short tempered and less of the kind genius he used to be. His grades were now mainly B's with the occasional C and a few A's. Sometimes he and Dave came to verbal blows about that too. Dave himself felt stressed in taking care of his last remaining son and keeping the search for his other two sons alive. More and more he could sense that authorities wanted to move on to other things. Hundreds and thousands of kids go missing and many have never been found. Dave didn't want that to happen to his sons. But in focusing on that, he lessened focus on caring for his remaining son Simon. Though he recently was trying to do less of that, the resentment of being rejected was already there. Dave also had to deal with Simon's change in attitude, which caused his son to have several arguments with Jeanette alone. Adults and young people alike, who once saw Simon as a really smart angel, now saw him as a jerk and a temper demon. All of this and other factors were tearing the relationship between Simon and Mr. Seville apart. If neither did something soon both would be in irreparable war against each other.

Dave chuckled.

"You expected me to shout at you didn't you?" Dave asked then looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Simon," he apologized, "I'm sorry for everything."

Simon looked at Dave. His father looked absolutely exhausted and defeated.

"Those monsters did this to us," Simon said in reference to his brothers kidnapers as he took his father's hand, "and so did we," he added.

"I'm going to curtail the search for Alvin and Theodore for a while," Dave said suddenly, "I'll leave it up to the police's discretion," he told Simon.

"But what if…?" Simon started to ask but couldn't say it.

"Then we'll just have to move on without them," Dave told him.

Especially since one of them might be dead. (Dave's thoughts)

Dave took his son into his arms and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(9pm in a science lab at an Underground Military Base)

Dr. Gregory stood over a heavily sedated teenager and prepared to cut the fifteen year old male's chest open. This job was sometimes too much for some doctors but Dr. Gregory had no problem with it. He was here to do his job. And he always did it. Always.

One hour later Dr. Gregory looked at his handiwork. No way this kid was going to survive beyond a couple days. He predicted that this boy would be in tremendous pain three nights from now and die in the next two. Dr. Gregory watched as the hear struggled to beat under the new pressure of not only the drugs directly injected into it but also the metal apparatuses that Dr. Gregory had added.

Dr. Gregory watched the boy's heart for a few minutes. Then with a disgusted sigh he proceeded to close the teenager back up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following Day at 11 a.m. at the market)

Jeanette walked and looked at the different produce available. She volunteered to go to the market and get the fruits and vegetables since she could see that Miss Miller was depressed about her sisters who were still missing.

"Have you seen this boy?" a lady asked frantically and shoved a picture in her face.

"Um, no," Jeanette said immediately without even looking at it since she was lost in her own frustrations.

"But you didn't even…" the lady started.

"Hey lady," Simon said suddenly and Jeanette looked to see Simon heading her way, "that girl has her own problems," he said harshly, "you're not the only one with someone missing," he snapped.

Jeanette gulped. She hadn't meant to hurt the day like that.

"Oh," the lady said humbly, "I'm just looking for my son Butch," she said softly.

"I'm very sorry," Jeanette apologized, "my sisters and his brothers are also missing," she explained.

The lady gasped.

"What?" Jeanette asked carefully as Simon, now beside her; clutched her shoulder protectively.

"Do any of you know a chubby funny looking kid?" the lady asked, "he kind of has teeth like yours," she said pointing at Simon, "in fact…"

"Theodore!" Jeanette and Simon cried in unison.

"My son told me about him and said something about him being from a band," the lady said, "do you know my son Butch?" she asked desperately and showed Simon the flyer.

"I don't recognize h…" Simon started to say, "his last name's Kyle!" he cried incredulously.

"Yes, and I'm his mother Mrs. Rita Kyle," Mrs. Kyle said happily, "you do know him!"

"Well I know of him," Simon said, "after Theodore went missing I eventually checked his belongings and came upon that information," he told her.

"Well I can't say much has been done for my son," Mrs. Kyle said, "especially since he was in Fringe Het with his father at the time," she added bitterly.

"Fringe Het," Simon said with almost a hint of scorn.

"I know," Mrs. Kyle agreed, "it's an awful neighbourhood," she said, "I didn't know that my husband took him there until I came back from my retreat recently," she revealed, "in one year away my son's gone and my husband didn't even admit it until I came here for him," she said tearfully.

"That's awful!" Jeanette cried.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Simon said.

"I know," Mrs. Kyle said in a cracked voice, "here's a flyer," she said shoving three into Jeannette's hands, "call the number on the bottom if you have any information on my son," she said then turned and walked away.

Jeanette and Simon stood still for a few minutes. Then Simon spoke.

"I really feel bad about how I acted," Simon said.

"Me too," Jeanette seconded, "maybe we can refer her to the people investigating…"

"Great idea Simon!" Jeanette cried excitedly, "but let's focus on shopping now and I'll call her later."

"Good idea," Simon agreed, "I'm going to go back to…"

"He worries every moment you leave his side huh?" Jeanette asked and Simon nodded, "Miss Miller too," she said.

"Things have changed so much since they've gone," Simon said softly.

"Gone missing," Jeanette corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah," Simon agreed immediately.

But Jeanette didn't believe him.

End Chapter 13

Reggae: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to update this month. Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14: New Horizons?

Finding You

Chapter 14: New Horizons?

(2pm at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

Theodore continued to prepare the salad that was needed to go along with the meal that he was preparing. It was nearly a day since he last saw Butch. All he knew was that when he went to bed last night, Butch wasn't there.

"Excuse me," Mr. Jut said as he entered the huge kitchen, "I need to speak with Theodore," he announced, "just leave what you have, you're finished for the day," he said before Theodore could cover his salad.

"Yes Mr. Jut," Theodore said and followed him without showing Mr. Jut how nervous and scared he was.

They kept walking until they came to an elevator. It opened automatically and Mr. Jut motioned for Theodore to go inside.

Suddenly the elevator door closed behind him. Theodore looked around panicked. Then he heard a soft whoosh behind him. He turned to see that the wall behind him was gone. All he saw an open space and darkness. After a few more minutes of just standing there he took a deep breath and went in.

The area was completely covered in darkness. Theodore felt around until he felt a wall and continued to feel until he felt a light switch. When he flicked it the room flooded with a blinding white light. After shielding his eyes for a moment, Theodore's eyes adjusted.

The room that he was in was huge and empty. Suddenly a door opened and someone was flung in. The door remained open and the figure flung in only moaned and sniffled.

"Butch?" Theodore asked fearfully as he got closer, "is that you?" he asked.

Theodore touched his shoulder and Butch winced loudly.

"Sorry," Theodore apologized, "Who did this?" he asked.

Butch only sniffled loudly without responding.

"Did Mr. Jut order it?" Theodore whispered in question of why Butch was so badly beaten.

"Don't say anything else," Butch said in a cracked voice.

"What?" Theodore asked in confusion.

"Shut up," Butch told him.

Theodore moved back slightly, he felt very offended. But after a moment of thinking he looked around. Then it hit him.

I'm such an idiot! (Theodore's thoughts)

Theodore just sat beside Butch and stroked the injured boy's hair in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at a Manor in France)

Eleanor sat on a fancy couch across from a six-foot tall red headed male. She noticed that he had a spray tan and was looking at her with an intense but unreadable look.

"I'm told you're good," the gentleman said formally.

"I am," Eleanor said seductively.

"You realize what you're doing?" the gentleman asked.

"Do you?" Eleanor asked feeling suspicious.

The gentleman looked taken a back.

"You're boring," Eleanor said suddenly and rose to her feet, "my friend said I could find a cool rich boyfriend here," she said in annoyance, "she and I obviously have different perspectives on that."

"You're American," the gentleman said and his Norwegian accent was gone.

"Hey you had an accent!" Eleanor cried angrily.

"I'm with the American FBI Eleanor," the gentleman revealed.

"El… My name is Andréa," Eleanor started to say but stopped herself and instead told him that firmly.

"We both know that that's a lie," the gentleman said seriously.

"I just came by for a date," Eleanor said in a very dignified tone, "I don't know what you thought it was," she said calmly but inside she was sweating bullets.

Suddenly the large brown doors flew open. In walked seven persons.

"Who are you?" Eleanor asked nervously.

"Don't worry," a blonde female said, "Mr. Ellis is with us."

"We're reviewing you," a middle aged Asian male said formally, "to raise your rank," he added.

It took a moment to process but then Eleanor's face brightened.

"I see that she's pleased," the asian male said, "I'm Mr. Takanawa," he introduced himself.

"Andréa," Eleanor said brightly.

"So you really want to change your name?" Mr. Ellis asked.

"I'm shedding my uncomplimentary past," Eleanor said dismissively, "after all, I might be having a very complimentary future," she added.

"Confidence, nice," Mr. Takanawa said approvingly, "you handled yourself very well," he told her, "we need girls like you in our operation," he said.

"Operation?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm Mrs. Takanawa and once a year we travel and buy girls for our business," the blonde female spoke up, "you're one of our five in France," she said proudly.

"You only take five girls?" Eleanor asked.

"Per country," Mr. Takanawa explained.

"So where will I go?" Eleanor asked.

"Very to the point," Mr. Ellis pointed out.

"I like girls who need one, not a million and one questions answered Mr. Ellis," Mr. Takanawa said almost cuttingly, "you will be taken to the States, United States," he added.

Eleanor paled.

"Your family can't touch you," Mrs. Takanawa said reassuringly, "we've had senators unable to get their kids back, trust us."

"Well I guess it's to the States," Eleanor said brightly despite feeling nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous," Mr. Takanawa said, "thank you for not answering too many questions," he added and Eleanor nodded then bowed, "respectful, nice," he added then walked away.

"Nice is the main word of his vocabulary," Mrs. Takanawa told Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled and stifled a giggle.

End Chapter 14

Reggae: Please tell me in your reviews what you think of what's happened to Butch, what might happen to Theodore, what you thought when he was in the elevator, and about Eleanor's potential move. Sorry if that's a lot to digest, please review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: Shocking

Finding You

Chapter 15: Shocking

(6pm at an Underground Factory in India)

#59023 ate her roti quietly. The table had an immaculate spread of food and everyone even #39653 was enjoying it.

"So how's your first day?" Mace asked.

#30657 kept eating while #39653 didn't answer.

"It has been enjoyable," #59023 said respectfully.

Mace chuckled.

"Glad to hear it," Mace said, "hey #39653!" she shouted, "how's dinner?" she asked superiorly.

"Succulent," #39653 responded through gritted teeth.

"Please pass the salad?" #30657 asked in a small voice.

Mace grinned and did so.

The three girls looked on in horror.

Mace's hand had turned to a huge wisp of smoke.

(11pm at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

Butch lay in bed sobbing. Mr. Jut had removed him from all cooking classes. He was officially Mr. Jut's new plaything.

Now I know why Mr. Jut mainly takes young boys into his mansion. He's a paedophile. (Butch's thoughts)

Theodore had left their room from 7pm and hadn't returned yet.

Butch was scared for him. Theodore was pretty upset when he found out what had really happened.

"Is Theodore back yet?" Remy asked suddenly.

Butch jumped at the sound of Remy's scratchy voice.

"Remy?" Butch asked and turned to look at his roommate, "is that…"

"I know I haven't spoken for a while," Remy interrupted, "I'm just…having a hard time," he said.

"I'm sorry," Butch said sympathetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Remy said his body visibly shaking, "I broke the rules," he said simply.

"Remy," Butch said.

"And you get in trouble…" Remy continued.

"Remy," Butch repeated.

"…when you break them," Remy said over enthusiastically, "keep the rules and you'll never…"

"Remy!" Butch shouted, "it doesn't matter," he told him, "if he wants you he won't give up."

"It wasn't him," Remy said, "it was the guards," he said and broke into tears.

"What!" Butch shouted jumping out of bed.

But he quickly winced then fell to the floor. The injuries he had sustained from both the beating and the rape far from healed.

Remy wiped his tears and hurried to help Butch up.

"The gua…?" Butch started to ask.

"They're all alike," Remy said tearfully, "they use all this cooking as a guise," he said, "really they want young boys," he told Butch, "the few girls are probably used sexually too though," he added.

Butch's face darkened.

"And they set you free at eighteen," Butch said not believing it for a second.

"More like shoot you in the back of the head," Remy said his voice tearful and barely audible, "they use a sniper and kill you between half to five miles away from the mansion," he revealed to Butch, "it's a sport."

"Damn it!" Butch shouted, "I want…" he said his voice starting to crack.

But Remy grabbed his face, his eyes dead serious.

"Don't show any weakness," Remy said seriously, "no matter what, never show any weakness," he emphasised.

"Remy," Butch said worrying about his friend.

"They kept beating and raping me til I gave in," Remy revealed to him, "I can't even look at myself in the mirror," he said shamefully.

"Remy," Butch said, "I was only raped by one…"

"But you didn't take things inside you without resisting at anytime did you?" Remy demanded angrily.

"You resisted in the beginning didn't you?" Butch asked him, "you tried to fight them off and refused to let them get satisfaction for as long as you could, didn't you?" he demanded angrily.

"What does it matter," Remy said now crying, "your body betrays you, then you betray your body, then you betray…" he continued but completely broke down.

"Then I guess I got the first two," Butch said bitterly, "eventually your gonna say something, eventually your body's gonna do something," he told Remy.

"But you don't have to betray yourself," Remy countered, "you don't have to do what they say."

"You were scared," Butch said firmly, "you were most likely in some dungeon," he guessed, "you didn't want to die down there!"

Remy flung himself upon Butch and sobbed.

Butch stroked Remy's hair gently.

No wonder he hasn't spoken since he returned until now. I was just upset about being raped by Mr. Jut. He was gang raped. God, how are we going to survive in here? (Butch's thoughts)

Just then Butch heard their bedroom door open. In slowly stepped Theodore, his hands drenched in blood.

Butch looked at Theodore in horror.

"Theodore you didn…." Butch started.

"No I did," Helen said stepping in behind him.

"What?" Remy asked looking up, "you did what?" he asked.

"I killed Mr, Jut," Helen said, "I caught him…"

Butch's eyes went to Helen, then to Theodore.

"I was stupid," Theodore said softly, "I went looking for Mr. Jut…" he said but stopped.

"Did he…?" Remy started to ask.

"No," Theodore said his voice becoming empty, "he tried to kill me," he revealed.

Butch and Remy were horrified.

"Get to bed," Helen ordered, "I'll deal with everything."

"How?" Butch asked, "the guards will find…"

"I'll deal with it okay!" Helen exploded, "just," she said calming down, "clean up Theodore and go to bed," she said calmly.

"Bu…" Butch started.

"Just do it!" Helen screeched and slammed the door on the way out.

Butch and Remy turned to Theodore. He was panting softly still looking partially disoriented over everything. Then they noticed the red handprints around his neck.

"Jesus," Remy whispered.

* * *

(One Hour Later at the underground Military research facility)

"Reggae, Reggae," Admiral Jackson whispered shaking her, "Shari," he whispered loudly using her real name.

"Huh?" Reggae asked walking up, "Admiral!" she cried sitting up.

"I have some bad news," Admiral Jackson said darkly.

"What?" Reggae asked groggily.

"Act C24997 is active," Admiral Jackson revealed.

Reggae paled. That was the extermination of all experiments and expendable workers order.

"Are you?" Reggae asked, "are you going to kill me?" she asked him.

Admiral Jackson sighed.

"It's okay," Reggae told him, "I knew that if this place was found I'd be dead like every other experimented on person here," she said calmly, "I guess I have to be killed manually since I'm not controlled by the chip."

"I'm disappointed," Admiral Jackson said softly, "I thought you had faith in me," he stated.

Reggae's eyes widened.

"But your dedication Admiral Jackson," Reggae said surprised.

"It's time I have dedication to a person not a job or idea," Admiral Jackson said frankly, "come on, U.S., British, and other top military forces are invading two floors below us," he revealed pulling Reggae out of bed.

"Wait Laura…" Reggae started recalling the other girl not under control of the chip.

"Is dead, I'm sorry," Admiral Jackson said getting Reggae to her feet, "put on your shoes and come," he said firmly.

Reggae obeyed.

"Let's go," Admiral said and pulled Reggae along with him.

"Can I still save someone," Reggae asked as they ran out of Sleeping Barracks C.

"These anti-terrorist forces are killing everyone, hostages and workers of this facility alike," Admiral Jackson said seriously, "they won't risk anything getting out of here and we have to go now."

"But Alivin…" Reggae protested.

"Is most likely dead and disposed of somewhere," Admiral Jackson interrupted angrily, "now let's go," he snapped and ran even faster dragging Reggae along.

"John please…" Reggae begged.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Surprising Developments

Finding You

Chapter 16: Surprising Developments

(2am at a Huge Well Guarded Mansion in England)

Helen walked up to the aquarium room.

"Hey Lu," Helen said enthusiastically to the aquarium's guardsman.

"Hey Helen," Lu said opening the gate, "nice time undercover huh?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to pack these bags and feed the sharks," Helen said.

"Lots of bags," Lu noticed.

"Mr. Jut's been saying the sharks needs more food," Helen said smiling.

"Fine," Lu agreed and let her pass.

Helen went in and headed for the freezers. After ensuring the cameras were off she took out meat and started stuffing them. Stuffing them with cut up and minced flesh from Mr. Jut.

* * *

(7 a.m. at a Motel)

Reggae showered gratefully. She was finally free of that horrible place.

No more controlled movements, no more experiments… I am finally free. (Reggae's thoughts)

Suddenly she heard movement outside the shower.

"No," Reggae whispered hoping John, formally Admiral Jackson, wasn't trying something.

"John I…" Reggae started peeking out, "Alvin?" she asked realizing whom it was.

"Can I stay with you?" Alvin asked.

Reggae gasped. It was the first time he had spoken since he was rescued.

"Um, sure," Reggae agreed, "just...sit there," she said pointing to the toilet seat.

Alvin sat on the toilet seat.

"I'll be done soon," Reggae said brightly.

Damn it. I wanted to be in this shower forever. (Reggae's thoughts)

Reggae sped up the shower and came out after putting on a towel.

"Are you okay Alvin?" Reggae asked.

"I want to go home," Alvin said softly.

Reggae's heart sank. She knew that zealous anti-terrorists organizations would be after both her and John. Those organizations didn't care if she was a victim; they just wanted to get rid of any 'threat' to their respective countries peace. Plus she had to kill two of them in order to escape with both Alvin and an injured John. No matter how she put it. She was officially a terrorist.

And I'm not risking capture or worse by going home. They know John and saw my face. I'm betting they're going to put two and two together. Even if they believe I was forced, I'll still have to take responsibility for my actions. And while I'm one for the law. I'm not one for a law that will kick it's own rules in the ass and shoot not just attacking terrorists, but retreating prisoners as well. (Reggae's thoughts)

"Alvin," Reggae said kindly, "I'm not sure if that can happen."

"They'll believe you," Alvin insisted, "you shot in self-defence," he reminded her.

"It's not that simple," Reggae responded, "there's too much risk," she continued, "some will believe that," she agreed, "but there's no guarantee on who'll get to me first," she said.

"So I can't go home?" Alvin asked tearfully.

"It's risky Alvin," Reggae stated, "for everyone," she added.

"Would they harm my family?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know," Reggae said honestly.

"They will if it's a cover-up," John said stepping in, "I've seen it," he explained.

"Did you do anything to stop it?" Alvin asked darkly.

John's eyes grew small.

Reggae looked from one to the other helplessly.

"If you want to go home we'll get you there," John said suddenly.

Reggae looked at John in shock.

"You'll do that for me?" Alvin asked.

Actually I'm doing this for me. (John's thoughts)

"Unless you want to hang around and mope," John responded.

"How will we do it?" Reggae asked, "we're in a whole other country."

"We'll find a way," John said and gently touch her head.

Alvin frowned.

He just wants to impress her. Jerk. (Alvin's thoughts)

* * *

(Noon at a Press Conference)

"It's important that we never give up the search," Jeanette said as she spoke from the podium, "missing children increase each year, each day," she continued, "we need to do our best to find them."

There was loud cheering as she finished and walked off the stage.

"That was very brave of you," an anti-trafficking officer said as she walked backstage.

"Thank You," Jeanette responded.

That was so nerve wrecking. I can see why Simon refused to do it. But I'm glad I did. Kidnapped and missing children are a big issue in today's world. We all need to talk and do more to stop and prevent it. (Jeanette's thoughts)

"I'm very proud of you," Miss Miller said hugging her, "you did a brave thing," she added.

I just wished Simon could here. He's changed so much since his brothers' kidnapping. I just wished there was a way to bring them back. Bring them both back here so they'll be a happy trio again. So Simon will be bright and happy again. I'd do anything to get the old Simon back. Anything. (Jeanette's thoughts)

But Jeanette smiled through her thoughts and kept her focus on promoting help for kidnapped and missing kids. She'd worry about Simon later.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Startling Revelations

Finding You

Chapter 17: Startling Revelations

(9 a.m. at a fabulous Residence in Japan)

Eleanor sat in the mansion that she had been in since earlier that say. Soon she'd be in the states. Much nearer to her family than she'd been in over a year. Yet she couldn't be further in the range of love and closeness.

They made me weak. I wouldn't have been the dumb fat bitch I was if it weren't for them. Bridget's a stupid whore, Jeanette is some genius….fuck the lot of them. (Eleanor's thoughts)

"Konichiwa," Mr. Takanawa said kindly as he entered.

"Konichiwa," Eleanor responded with a smile.

Mr. Takanawa was one of the nicest and most respectable leaders in the trade she had ever met. Definitely the best of all when it came to men.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here," Mr. Takanawa said respectfully.

"I am," Eleanor said brightly.

"That's nice," Mr. Takanawa said smiling, "Eleanor, I'll like to show you something."

Eleanor was surprised. Previously he'd call her by her new name Andrea.

"Come, Come," Mr. Takanawa said anxiously, "I have to show you this immediately," he said urging her forward.

Eleanor got up and straightened her pink kimono. Then she followed Mr. Takanawa, anxious about what she'd see.

The Takanawa mansion fascinated Eleanor. This riches was achieved through centuries of sexual enterprise. A lot of it was fronted as legal businesses but in reality, bodies made this mansion. Sexual bodies. And the horny men who wanted them. Women too.

"Mrs. Takanawa loves the botanical garden," Mr. Takanawa said as they walked past it.

"It's beautiful," Eleanor gushed.

"Take a flower," Mr. Takanawa said suddenly, "they won't bite," he said laughing at her shock and hesitation, "pick a flower and follow me," he said walking away.

Eleanor picked a tulip and a lily. The Tulip she placed in her hair.

Makes me look distinguished. (Eleanor's thoughts)

Eleanor quickly caught up with Mr. Takanawa who was nearly out of sight.

"I picked a lily," Eleanor said not mentioning the other flower.

"Nice," Mr. Takanawa said and kept walking.

"It's not much further," Mr. Takanawa said as they kept walking.

Now they were in a secret area under the house. Eleanor noticed that most of it was made out of dirtied concrete and wood. Support beams that she saw as unnecessary littered the place. It was like stepping through a barely see able maze. Worse the water made her almost slip twice.

Why does such an immaculate place have an area underneath it leaking? I hear dripping everywhere. No wonder this ground is so slick and wet. (Eleanor's thoughts)

"Not much further," Mr. Takanawa said nearing a door, "I'll be showing you a spectacular sight," he said smiling broadly.

In the dark his face resembled more of a jack-o-lantern.

Eleanor immediately dismissed it. Mr. Takanawa was nothing like that.

As the door opened Eleanor noticed a light.

After stepping in she realized two things.

First the floor wasn't wet.

Second she wasn't alone.

Three mean stood in there. One in front with a huge hammer.

The other two standing on either side of two feet propped up by wooden blocks.

The feet were shaking.

"Eleanor," Mr. Takanawa said formally, "turn around," he said when she turned to face him, "I show all my girls this."

Eleanor slowly turned around.

What is going on? (Eleanor's thoughts)

"Keep your eyes on those feet," the man with the hammer told her.

Eleanor gasped and held unto herself.

The other two laughed.

"This will never happen to you Eleanor," Mr. Takanawa said, "as long as you behave," he added.

"I'll behave," Eleanor said tearfully and fearfully.

"That's what they all say, eh mate?" the man on the left spoke.

"Hmmm," the man on the right responded.

"Begin," Mr. Takanawa ordered.

The hammer came down hard on the right block by the right ankle.

The foot swung right out of socket.

Eleanor screamed.

"Sheldon hold her," Mr. Takanawa ordered.

The man on the left walked forward and grabbed Eleanor's shoulders.

"Don't worry Shelia," Sheldon said forcing her to look, "it will soon be over."

Eleanor stared wide-eyed at the two feet. One just hanging limp, the anklebone destroyed.

Eleanor then noticed muffled screaming.

Oh God. (Eleanor's thoughts)

The hammer came down hard on the other one.

The feet's owner's screams now rang a crescendo.

Eleanor lost her balance and sat bawling.

"Please stop," Eleanor begged, "please."

"It's okay Eleanor," Mr. Takanawa said comfortingly, "it's okay," he repeated.

"Will that…" Eleanor started.

"If you misbehave," Mr. Takanawa said honestly, "the consequences are dire."

"I'll always obey," Eleanor said quickly, "always," she promised.

"I hope so," Mr. Takanawa said and lightly kissed her lips, "I hope so," he repeated.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Underground Factory in India)

#59023 sat in her room shaking.

Mace is a freak! How can someone turn into smoke? (#59023 thoughts)

"Are you thinking about it too?" #30657 asked.

#59023 nodded.

#39653 stormed in angrily.

"What's wrong?" #59023 asked.

"Mace says I have to go to recreation tonight," #39653 said upset.

#30657 and #59023 gasped. The recreation room was where foreign men chose young girls to have sex with.

"How could this happen?" #30657 asked panicked.

"Guess I'll be some white guys whore," #39653 said bitterly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," #59023 said with great determination, "we'll stop this from happening no matter what!"

#30657 and #39653 looked at each other.

What was #59023 going to do?

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: Nasty Business

Finding You

Finding You

Chapter 18:

(6pm at an Expensive Restaurant)

Minnie sat quietly stirring a pina colada. She and Treffsday's relationship had been strained since the appearance of Pixie.

Worthless part pixie part…woman. (Minnie's thoughts)

Treffsday walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"You're late," Minnie said.

"I was at a scene," Treffsday responded.

"Hmph," Minnie said not believing him.

"Someone died," Treffsday revealed.

Minnie looked at him surprised. Treffsday didn't usually care about humans dying. Unless…

Treffsday focused strongly on eating.

"The police work must be getting difficult," Minnie spoke.

"Let's talk about something else," Treffsday said without looking up.


End file.
